The Love we Always Wanted
by naley12
Summary: They were best friends and one summers night made them became so much more than that?. Will true love keep them together or will their secrets and life pull them apart, pushing them away from each other. high school Naley as you haven't seen them before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch1

Nathan and Haley have been best friends from they were children; their parents would have said they were best friends or even more at times with how they acted around each other. They were friends all the way from preschool and honestly they got on so well together with the best friendship. They spent all their time together, in school, outside of school. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple. Now that they were together they couldn't understand how they didn't see their feelings for each other sooner, when everyone else had.

Nathan Scott was the star of the Tree Hill Ravens, good looking, did okay with school work. Most of all Nathan Scott had strong feels for his best friend, Haley James, the girl who was known as the school nerd and popular cheerleader girlfriend to the basketball star. But to him, she was the most beautiful, kind and caring young lady you would ever want to meet. After being best friends for the best part of 11years, he was so glad they were together.

Haley James was the officially nerd of Tree Hill High, pretty, book worm and smartest girl in school. She was also the popular cheerleading dating the star of the basketball team. She was the girl that everyone wanted to be. Never in her wildest dreams after 11years of friendship would she end up dating the one person she wanted to be with most in the world.

Every year Nathan and Haley's family went on holiday together to South Carolina down to their beach houses. Nathan and Haley now loved it, as it was where there relationship started thanks to their friends. There, relationship had developed fairly fast in the last three nearly four years and their parents seemed to be on side with it. Since they knew they were meant to be a couple.

"I love coming down here and spending the summer on the beach," Haley spoke as she walked hand in hand along the beach with Nathan.

"I love being here with you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world," he commented smiling over at her.

Haley stopped and decided to sit down on the beach and watch the waves crash into the sea," can you believe we have been together three nearly four years," she asked looking over at him.

"I know babe, they have been the best years of my life," he replied leaning in to kiss.

She soon kissed back and soon they were having a full blown make out session on the middle of the beach. They only broke for air when breathing became an issue," sorry I got a little carried away there," Haley spoke to him.

"It hasn't stopped you before," he replied flirting with her.

"Shut up," she spoke gently slapping him on the chest.

"Hey that hurt," he spoke pretending to be hurt.

"Aww I'll make it up to you later," she spoke giving him one final kiss before getting up and running away from him.

"Oh it's so on now James," he shouted getting up and running after his sexy girlfriend.

The couple spent their whole afternoon on the beach, just enjoying their last day there before they would have to be heading home. In a few days they were going to be starting their senior year together at Tree Hill High School.

**I hope you all liked this first chapter. I hate writing first chapters as the story goes on all will be revealed on how they got started in their relationship and where they are at now as a couple. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch2

Nathan and Haley were now a few weeks into their senior year. So far it wasn't too stressful as everything was just starting. Basketball and cheerleading were well under way. Tonight was the first game of the season. Nathan being caption of the team, he had to make sure all his players were made to put in a good effort for the first game. Brooke had the cheer squads cheered out until they knew their routines perfectly. Tonight was going to be a great season opener; Nathan and Haley were looking forward to the house party afterwards.

After school they headed back over to Haley's house. Basically since they started sleeping together, Nathan had moved into her house. At first they thought their parents would not be happy with them living together, Haley's parents were all for it. The couple still knew they had to be careful and follow the rules Haley's parents set for them.

"Hey mom, we're home," Haley called as they walked into the house hand in hand.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart,! Lydia called back to her.

"Something smells great Mrs James," Nathan spoke as they walked into the kitchen smelling lovely food.

"I made some pancakes for you both. Since I thought you wouldn't get much dinner with having to be back at school for the game," she spoke as she set the huge plate of pancakes out on the table.

Both Nathan and Haley sat down at the table, "WOW! They look huge," Nathan spoke looking down at the pancakes.

"They aren't the only thing that huge that I like," Haley flirted causing Nathan to choke on his food.

"Hales! Your mother is in the room," Nathan spoke totally shocked about what his girlfriend had just said about his cock.

"Oh calm Nathan, she knows we fuck. So it's only normal for me to say stuff like that," she commented smiling at him.

"You're lucky I love you, is all I can say," he commented stealing a quick kiss.

"Always and Forever babe," Haley flirted back at him as she ate her pancakes.

"Haley's stop teasing poor Nathan, we need to keep him in a good mood if we want the team to win tonight," Lydia spoke sitting down at the other side of the table.

"Thank you Mrs James," he replied as he stuck his tongue out at Haley.

"Nathan, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lydia," she commented to him smiling.

"So Haley bob, how you feeling?" her mom asked knowing she had been suffering bad period pains the last few days.

"I'm a lot better now, thankfully," she replied nervously looking over at her mom.

"Does that mean your little friends away and I have you all to my self-tonight?" Nathan questioned looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yes its does, you only get my all to yourself if you win," she commented flirting with him.

"God, you don't play fair babe. I hate when you're on your period. Going five days every month without fucking you is hard work," he commented to her.

"Nathan, my mom is right there hearing you talk," Haley spoke a little embarrassed.

"Didn't stop you a few minutes ago when you said you liked how big my cock was," he replied flirting with her.

Haley was now really red in the face, "Nathan you need to stop or you want get any at all. Also I keep telling you we can still do it during my period," she spoke softly to him.

"Hales, we can't I heard what happen in health class if we do that," he replied to her being serious.

"Well its different for us," she spoke just giving too much information away.

"OKAY," Nathan simply replied not wanting to cause a fight over something silly.

"Oh to be young and in love again," Lydia commented smiling over at the couple.

"We better eat up, if we want to be ready for Brooke picking us up," Haley commented to Nathan.

"Yeah true, so you wanting to go to this party after the game?" he questioned to her.

"um..yeah I think it will be good fun," she replied smiling.

"if you two are going to a party, be safe and not too much drinking. Make sure you are back in this house at 2," she commented to the couple giving out her orders.

"Okay mom," Haley replied smiling at her.

After they had finished eating they had gone up to Haley's room to sort out there stuff for the evening. Nathan seen Haley's outfit laying out on the bed," are you wearing this tonight?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered as she started packing it away in her bag.

"What underwear are you wearing?" he questioned to her coming up to hug her from behind.

"I'm wearing the blue G-string you like, you can't see it because I have my cheer undies on over it right now," she replied to him as she finished packing.

"Good you really don't play fair James," he spoke moaning softly into her ear.

"Well if you win tonight, you get to see me in a lot less," she flirted back at him.

"Trust me, we are so winning tonight," he spoke softly kissing her neck.

While they were kissing Brooke had arrived beeping the horn to let them know that she was outside waiting. Once they had got everything packed the headed down to go and Lydia wishing them good luck as they left. During the first half of the game Oak Lake was in the lead 24-12, Nathan knew he needed his team to turn the score around in the second half.

In the third quarter the Ravens had managed to tie the score 32-32, "Go Nathan," Haley shouted as he managed to steal the ball heading for another couple of points to grab the lead.

Hearing Haley cheer him made him wanted to work his ass off and win the game. By the end of the final quarter the Ravens had managed to steal the win 52-44.

"Nathan was on fire in the last quarter," Brooke commented to Haley when they were in the changing rooms.

"Yeah I told him no win, no sec," she replied smiling her best friend.

"I think you are going to have to do that for every game, if we are going to get a win like that," Brooke suggested to her.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think Nathan would like that suggestion very much," she commented back with a little laughter in her voice.

"Guess you right," so you already to go?" Brooke asked as she finished applying her make up.

"Yeah," Haley replied as they walked out of the changing room to meet the guys.

"Looks like you're in for a night of plenty of making love," Nathan whispered in Haley's ear so only she could hear.

"Well it's only fair you did win the game," she replied smiling at him.

"You sure you want to go to this party? We could always go home and have an early night," he suggested to her.

"Hey you too horn dogs, we are going to this house party, your sex life camn wait," Brooke commented her two friends.

"Guess that's us told," Nathan spoke looking down at Haley.

"Come on it will be fun," Haley replied trying to make Nathan want to go.

"Okay fine," he commented giving in to her.

Little did Haley know that the party was going to be far from fun for her.

T**here is chapter2. I hope you all like this chapter, if you are reading please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch3

When they all arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Nearly the whole senior class was there and they were all drinking, dancing and having fun. They felt like they deserved it after the first win of the season. Nathan looked around to see if he could see any of his other team mates, but it was too crowded to see anyone.

"Do you want a dance first or do you want to dance?" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear.

"Dance," she answered pulling Nathan into the middle of the dance floor. Brooke and Lucas followed and did the same.

The first song was a little slow. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley waist rubbing the bare skin of her back where her top had exposed it, "you look so same tonight baby," he whispered in her ear while sucking on her ear lobe, sending chills done her spine.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she flirted back before rest her head on his chest.

The danced slowly together just enjoying the moment. Nathan decided to make his move and kiss down her neck, getting a few moans out of her. He stopped half way and started sucking on her sensitive stop, causing her to pull him in as close to her as she could. Knowing that there was a very good chance she would have a big red hickey on her neck when he was finished with her.

"Babe, you taste so good," Nathan groaned as he finished sucking on her neck and moving to attack her mouth.

As they continued kissing a faster song came on and Haley got really into it. She started to grind her slowly up against along to the beat of the music as they kissed. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Which seemed to happen a lot of them, when they got lost in a make out session with each other. Nathan could feel himself getting harder and harder as the kissed together.

"Hales, I need a drink," Nathan spoke pulling away from the kiss needing the relief to calm himself down and fast.

"Okay," Haley replied as they left Brooke and Lucas on the dance floor and went in search of the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen one of Nathan's team mates looked over at them, "Great game tonight Nate, what you drinking?" he asked him.

"A beer will be fine," Nathan replied to him.

"What about you Haley?" the guy asked her.

"Yeah a beer will do me too," she replied smiling at him.

"Here you guys go," he spoke handing them over a bottle a beer each.

"Thanks," they both spoke at the same time.

As they were standing in the kitchen drinking and chatting with some of their other friends, they heard this voice from the other side of the kitchen, "well if it isn't the star of the basketball team and his little slut," she spoke to them.

"Rachel, don't start trouble tonight please," Nathan spoke looking over at her trying to make sure a fight didn't start.

"Oh don't were I won't, when you get bored with her you come find me," she spoke smirking at Nathan and getting Haley mad.

"You want to know something Rachel," Haley started before Nathan went to stop her.

"Haley don't, she isn't worth," he spoke softly trying to calm her down.

"No Nathan she needs to hear this," pulling herself out of Nathan's embrace and walking over to Rachel.

"What Haley?" Rachel spoke looking back at her.

"You need to stop getting on like this. Nathan is never going to be yours, he is in love with me and he is never going to be interested in you. So stop trying to wreck us and go find someone other couple to mess, your done messing with us." She spoke looking directly at Rachel as she spoke.

Rachel was so surprised that Haley had finally stood up to her, she wasn't going to give in to Haley that easy," whatever" she replied smirking over at Nathan again.

"I'm serious Rachel. Come on Nathan let's go home and have sex," Haley spoke looking over at Nathan.

"You sure?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yes, this party sucks away," she replied looking back at him.

Haley and Nathan walked back through the house together, "where are you guys going?" Brooke questioned to the couple.

"Home," Haley answered back simply.

"Why what happened?" she questioned not sure what she had missed.

"Let's just say Rachel and I had words," Haley answered looking back at her friend.

"Right well do you want me to give you a lift home?" she offered to them.

"No, its okay. You stay and have fun, it's only a short walk to mine from her anyways," Haley replied to her smiling.

"Okay, well you two have a good night and call me tomorrow," Brooke spoke before leaving the couple leave.

As they walking home hand in hand, Nathan offered his jacket over to her, "Here babe, take my jacket. I don't want you to get sick on me," he spoke taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

"Thanks," she spoke smiling put it on.

"You know you were great in there standing up to Rachel like that," he commented smiling down at her.

"Well she needed to be put in her box," she answered back to him as they walked.

"It was sexy seeing you get all mad like that," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling at him.

They walked for another couple of minutes just holding hands before they got back to Haley's house, "you too are home early," Lydia spoke not expecting them this early.

"Yeah the party wasn't the best, so we thought we would come home and get an early night," Haley explained to her mom.

"Okay," Lydia replied knowing there was more to it than that, she would find out about it tomorrow.

"Well you too keep it down up there," Jimmy spoke teasing them.

"Okay daddy," Haley spoke before rushing upstairs with Nathan.

"Good they are so embarrassing," Haley spoke once they were in her room.

"We are just lucky they didn't notice that big hickey on your neck," he commented to her.

Haley walked over to the mirror on her dressing table to have a look at her neck," God Nathan could you have made it any bigger," she spoke seeing just how big and red her neck.

"Yeah I probably could have made it bigger," he joked teasing her as he walked up behind her hugging her.

"You're lucky I love you," she spoke leaning into his chest.

"Now how about that sex you promised me," Nathan whispered slipping his hand down into her thong.

"Mmm yeah," Haley groaned as she felt Nathan run his finger over her clit.

"Now you don't be too loud as your parents are still up," Nathan spoke as he sucked on her ear lobe again.

"Bed now," she groaned after a few minutes of him softly rubbing between her clit and her pussy lips.

"I love you," you he spoke as he gently lay her down on the bed.

"Always and forever," Haley replied as she started to undressed Nathan. They both knew they were in for a long night of mind blowing sex.

**There is chapter 3. That is probably the only Rachel drama you will see in this story. If you are reading the story please write a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch4

Nathan and Haley were sitting in their English class together watching a film that their teacher had put on for them. Haley got a little bored after about 10mins of watching the films, since they were in the dark and at the back of the class. She thought that she would have a little fun with Nathan. The hand she had resting on his knee, she moved up to touch him through his jeans. She didn't this a few times until she got his attention.

"You need to stop that Hales," he whispered in her.

She just simply shock her head no and continued to feel him through his jeans. As she kept her eyes fixed on the film. Nathan was finding it very hard not to fight back and touch her like the way she was touching him, "Meet me outside in 5mins," he whispered in her ear before getting up.

"She can I go to the bathroom please?" he asked the teacher getting his stuff together since the class was nearly over.

"Yeah, okay," she replied back to him.

Haley waited for the 5minutes just like Nathan had told her. She got up out of her seat and went over to the teacher's desk, "Excuse me Miss, please may I go to the bathroom. I have my time of the month and really need to go," she explained to the teacher.

"Okay, that fine. See you tomorrow Haley," the teacher spoke as she let her out of class as well.

Nathan looked up from his phone," what the hell was that in there Hales?" he questioned to her.

"I just wanted to touch you," she replied smirking at him.

"Hales you can't do something like that in a classroom full of our friends," he commented to her.

"Relax Nate no one saw us and besides you were enjoying it. I heard that little moan you had," she replied flirting with him.

"Right well let's get out of here," he commented grabbing her hand and heading toward his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she was trailed along behind him.

"Going to fuck in my car, she my girlfriend got my all horny in the middle of our English class," he replied as they walked to the car.

Haley laughed as she got into Nathan's car, "We doing it here or going somewhere?" she asked him getting excited.

"Going somewhere," he answered starting up the car and driving out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

As they were driving Haley reached over and started unzipping his jeans, slipping her hand in to feel his cock again over his boxers," Hales you need to stop," Nathan groaned out.

"No you just need to find somewhere fast," she replied she continued to touch him.

He soon drove to a shaded woodland area where no one would see the car. He parked the car and pulled Haley straight onto his lap. Once she was on his lap he started kissing her roughly with plenty of tongue. As they kissed Haley wrapped her arms around Nathans neck pulling herself as close to him as she could get. She soon started groaning into the kiss when she felt Nathan hand travel up her bare leg under her skirt and rub his fingers softly into her panties feeling the wetness of her pussy.

"Mm babe, touch me," she groaned between kisses.

Nathan pushed the fabric aside as he went straight to having two fingers pushed inside her pussy lips. She literally screamed in pleasure as he thrust his fingers into her at a steady pace. While having his thumb press over her clit giving her more pleasure.

"Yeah babe, that's nice," she groaned softly leaning into him as her continued to pleasure her.

"I love your warm, soft juicy pussy," he whispered in her ear as he sucked on her ear lobe.

"God you make me feel so good," she groaned loving Nathan touching her in this way.

"I can't wait to taste you later," he whispered in her ear as he quicken up his pace with his fingers.

"Nate I need more," she groaned as he slipped in a third finger.

"God Baby you're so wet," he groaned sucking her ear.

"Yeah," was all she managed to say as she could feel herself getting close to her peak.

Nathan could feel her muscles getting tighter around his fingers every time he thrusted into her. He knew too that she was hitting her peak, that spurred him on to go even faster, "just let go Hales," he whispered in her ear.

Haley couldn't take anymore within a few minutes her juices were pouring out all over Nathan's fingers as she screamed out his names in pure pleasure reaching her climax. Her body shock as she came and she held onto Nathan for support.

"That was very sexy Hales," he commented as he licked her juices of his fingers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll get you back later," she replied once she calmed down and climbed back into her seat.

"Oh I'm counted on it. Only after I get another chance to lick out that sweet pussy of yours." He commented smiling at her.

"_I remember the first time you licked my pussy, you were so scared," she commented laughing._

"_That's only because I was scared of hurting you," he commented back to her._

"_I know, we were at the beach house and we had only been together for about a week. We were in bed together. You looked over at me asked if it was okay," she spoke thinking back on the memory._

"_Yeah, you were so beautiful lying there in your G-string. I just wanted a chance to be the first guy to see how amazed you tasted. You tasted great, you tasted like vanilla fudge," he spoke as he remembered back to that night as well._

"Nathan you were always going to be the first guy I would have sex with even if we never became I couple. I always wanted it to be you," she confessed looking over at him.

"I felt the same way about you to Haley. It's a good thing we found the love we always wanted with each other then," he spoke as he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed both softly," so d I still taste the same?" she questioned to him.

"Yes, but now you taste so much better," he replied smiling at her.

Haley was about to say something back when she got a text, _You two better not be away off fucking somewhere,_it read.

"Looks like we busted," Haley spoke showing Nathan the text from Brooke.

"Well you have to admit Hales, if we aren't having pda in front of them we are sneaking off somewhere. So they do now us pretty well by now," he commented to her laughing.

"I guess you're right, back to reality it is," she spoke as Nathan drove back to school.

She text Brooke back, _on our way back to school now. See you in a few xx. _

**There is ch4 I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. if you are reading please write a review, I love to hear from all my readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch5

Both Nathan and Haley's family had decided that they would go to Boston over Christmas and New Years for a family ski trip. Haley was a little nervous as she was a keen sports person, skiing was something that she had never done before. She was scared of embarrassing herself in front of Nathan. He being the great boyfriend that he was reassured her that he would help teach her the basic moves.

They arrived up at the cabin early on Christmas Eve and each couple got their own bedroom and bathroom. Once they were settled in Nathan took Haley out on the learner's slopes. "I'm not sure about this Nathan," she spoke softly looking down the mountain.

"Aww come on Hales, you were doing great down on the flat. I promise this slope isn't in that steady," he commented looking over seeing how nervous she was.

"Yeah but you know I don't like this sort of thing," she spoke again softly.

"Hales you get thrown up in the air all the time in cheerleading this will be a piece of cake for you," he spoke trying to convince her it will be okay.

"Well you catch me if I fall?" she questioned to him.

"Of course I will," he replied smiling over at her.

"Okay," she replied as she slowly moved off and started skiing slowly doing the mountain.

"Wow you're doing great Hales," Nathan commented to her as he skied alongside her.

"I guess I'm better than I thought," she spoke as she slowed herself down coming to the bottom.

"I knew you would be great," Nathan spoke coming over to give her a quick.

Haley pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes," Let's go again, there is plenty of time for kissing and all that tonight," she spoke smirking at him before heading back up the mountain.

"God you're going to be the death of me James," he shouted after her.

"Always and forever," she replied as she continued to walk back to the top.

Back at the house they parents were enjoying having a few afternoon drinks, while Nathan and Haley were out skiing together.

"So how long will it be till our Nathan knocks up your little Haley bob?" Deb questioned to Lydia and James.

"Hopefully not until they finish college," he answered being serious.

"Well Dan honey they have been fucking for years, So It could happen sooner than we are expecting it to happen," she commented to him.

"They are both a sensible couple and are being very safe, so I'm sure it won't happen till after college," Jimmy spoke trying to defend the young couple.

"Yeah, we have plenty of time before that happens," Lydia spoke trying to keep Haley secret and not say too much just yet.

"I'm hungry, how about we guy cook you ladies up some dinner?" Dan asked changing the subject.

"That sounds like a great plan," Jimmy spoke getting up to go help him in the kitchen.

Later that night Haley and Nathan had returned from their long day of skiing. Haley was so proud of herself that she had gotten on so well. She was so thankfully to Nathan for teaching her and being patient with him. She was happy now relaxing on the sofa in his arms with their families. As with tomorrow being Christmas it was going to be a busy day.

"God you two never change," Lydia commented to the young couple.

"What you mean mom?" Haley asked a little confused by her mother's comment.

"Even before you guys got together, you would always lie like that together on the sofa," she explained to them.

"Well it's comfy," Haley spoke snuggling into Nathan's chest a little more, as he slowly rub small circles along her lower back.

"Okay how want to open a gift tonight?" Dan asked everyone.

"I DO," Haley answered sitting up getting excited.

"Okay, well Nathan don't you give Haley her gift first," Dan commented to his son.

Nathan slowly got up and walked over to the tree picking up a little red Christmas bag and handing it to Haley, "Happy Christmas Hales, I hope you like it," he spoke softly to her.

Haley slowly opened the bag and found a smaller black box inside. That's when her heart started racing. She slowly opened the box to find a pair of sliver earrings, "They are beautiful Nathan, thank you," she spoke trying not to cry.

"You're welcome. I was trying to find something special to go with your necklace. When I saw these I knew that were perfect for you," he explained to him.

"Nice job Nathan, "Lydia spoke as she looked at the earrings her daughter was holding.

"Okay your turn to give Nathan his Haley," Jimmy spoke to his daughter.

Haley went and lifted out a small white envelope from her purse," here you go babe," she spoke handing it over to him as she sat down again.

Nathan slowly opened the envelope to find a Christmas card inside. When he opened it, he found two tickets to the next Charlotte Bobcats basketball game, "you are the best girlfriend ever," he spoke looking from the tickets over to her.

"I thought you could go with one of the guys," she commented to him.

"I would rather go with you, if you want to go," he replied to her.

"I'd love too," she spoke smiling back at him.

Nathan leaned in to give her a sweet thank you kiss, "Save that for the bedroom," jimmy joked breaking the couple apart.

"I have another surprise for you upstairs," Haley whispered into his ear.

Hearing that got him all excited, "Haley and I are very tired after all that skiing today. I think we are going to go get an early night," he commented as he lifted her up in his arms.

All the parents laughed knowing fine rightly they wanted to go and fuck each other, "Well okay, just use a condom," Dan commented to the couple.

Up in the bedroom Nathan started kissing down the side of Haley's neck, "you were so sexy skiing today babe," he whispered in her ear.

"You were great being the sexy one teaching me," she groaned out as he started sucking her ear lobe.

"Well I definitely have to reward you for that awesome Christmas gift," he spoke slipping his hand down into her panties feeling her slightly wet pussy.

"Mm Nate babe," she groaned as her started to finger her slowly.

"Let me make love to you, he spoke gently leading over to the bed.

"Always and forever, Happy Christmas Nathan," she spoke as she lay back on the bed.

**Well there is ch5. Hopefully in the next chapter we will all find out about how they got together. If you are reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch6

It was now the start of January and Nathan and Haley were still off school on their winter break. Haley was lying on top of Nathan's chest after another night of full mind blowing sex. "What you think about babe?" Nathan questioned looking down at her.

"The night we officially became us," she replied smiling up at him.

"That was a great night," he commented back to her.

_Nathan and Haley had this friendship where they always felt more than friends. They hugged and kissed a little never thought about any of the feelings they felt. They always kept that to themselves. Back during the summer when they were fourteen their friendship changed forever._

_It first started at Haley's fourteenth birthday party. Nathan had pulled her away from her friends and brought her out onto the beach. "Happy Birthday Hales," he spoke handing her the little gift._

_Haley opened the gift and looked down to see a lovely sliver locket with an "N" on one side and "Always and forever" written on the other side. When she opened it up inside was a picture of her and Nathan together, "Thanks its beautiful Nathan," she spoke as she leaned over to give him a small kiss on the lips._

_That one kiss poured out a sparkle between them that they had never felt before. They both seemed to like the affect it had on them. In that moment they shared one of the most inmate kisses of their whole friendship. Little did they know that both there mom's along with Brooke had seen the kiss and the change it had between the pair. _

Haley rolled over to her own side of the bed as she recalled the memory of that day. "I was so scared to be around you after that kiss," she confessed looking down at Nathan. As she touched the locket hanging around her neck.

"I was so scared too. That's not the official day we got together. It was a few days later at _Tim's_ end of summer party. That's when I was even more scared when we kissed," he replied smiling at her.

"_Come on Girls, we are going to be late," Nathan shouted up the stairs. As Brooke was helping Haley get ready for the end of summer party._

"_Be right there," Haley shouted back down to him._

"_God Nathan isn't going to know what hit him. You look hot Hales," Brooke commented to her friend._

_Haley stood their laughing "Brooke, Nathan not going to care what I look like. He will probably spend the night hooking up with Rachel," she replied as they walked down the stairs together._

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that," Brooke replied smiling._

"_Wow Hales you look hot," Nathan spoke looking at Haley dressed in her red halter top and black mini skirt with black heels._

"_You're not so bad yourself," she replied back to him._

_At the party the group of friends were all having a goof time up dancing," They are so getting together tonight," Brooke commented to Lucas as she watched Haley and Nathan dance together._

"_How are you so sure about that?" Lucas asked Brooke wondering what she was going to do._

"_Oh don't worry baby I have my plan," she replied back to him smirking._

_Then again to anyone in the room it looked totally obvious that they were a couple even if they hadn't actually taken that step yet._

_After a couple more dances Hales feet were getting tired in her heels. She decided to go sit down on one of the nearby sofas. That when Brooke decided to put her plan into action, "let's make this night a little more interesting, "she commented to her group of friends._

"_What you mean?" Nathan questioned to her._

"_Let's play a game of dares," she suggested to the group._

"_OH YES, this will be fun, Haley commented getting a little excited._

_Nathan wasn't so sure, if Haley wanted to play, he was definitely going to join in," okay then," he commented to the group._

"_Right I dare Brooke and Haley to kiss," Tim spoke starting the dares._

_Both girls laughed before leaning over to kiss each other on the lips._

"_My turn," Haley spoke._

"_Do your worse Hales," Nathan spoke teasing her._

"_I dare you and Lucas to kiss on the lips," she commented smirking._

"_Good your evil," Nathan spoke as both boys glared at her both kissing quickly._

"_Right Nathan you have to touch Rachel's breast," he commented to him._

"_GREAT DARE Tim," Rachel spoke smiling over at Nathan._

"_No way," he spoke going if he did it, that it would cause problems between him and Haley._

"_Oh go on Nate, it's only a bit of fun," Tim spoke trying to get Nathan to do it._

"_I said NO Tim," Nathan snapped glancing st him._

"_Right will drink up then, since you didn't do your dare," Tim commented to him._

_Nathan down his shot in one._

"_Right, my turn Now. Hales I dare you to kiss Nathan for two minutes with tongue," Lucas commented over to her._

"_Okay you ready Nate?" she asked him._

"_Ready when you are James," Nathan replied moving closer to him._

_Haley wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in close to her. As their lips connected they felt the same spark they had felt a few days earlier. The kiss started out slow and sweet, soon picked up pace when Haley ran her tongue along Nathan's lips looking for access. Nathan soon granted access, the kiss became more passionate as their tongues met with each other._

_Brooke and the rest of their group of friends were so surprised at how into the kiss they got. Rachel stormed off when she seen Nathan enjoying it more than she would have liked him too. "Guys that time," Brooke spoke as their two minutes were up._

_They both continued with their kiss for another two minutes. Brooke swears that she had heard them both groan when they finally broke apart for air. "Well that was some kiss, she commented to the pair._

"_We had to give you something good," Nathan replied trying not to bring too much attention to it._

_After Haley finally got her breathing back to normal, she looked over at Nathan again, "Let's go for a walk, "she commented to him._

_The pair walked hand in hand out of the house party and down onto the beach. The walked for a little bit before Haley turned to Nathan, "Well that was some kiss," she spoke nervously._

"_Yeah I guess you could say that," he replied looking down at her._

"_Nathan I'm just going to come right out and say this because I can't hide it any more. I love you and I'm in love with you. The other day when we kissed at my party, I felt this amazing spark unlike any other kiss we have shared before. I felt it again just now when we were kissing. So I just want you to know I have deeper feeling for you than just friends," She spoke staring down at the sand the whole time._

"_I love you too and I'm also 100 percentages in love with you Hales. It scares me a little bit, I guess in a lot of way I have loved you for a long time. I was just scared to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way about me. I guess after this week we have both been blinded by the love we had for each other and couldn't see what was right in front of our own eyes," he commented getting her to finally look at him._

"_Nathan I want you to be my boyfriend," she spoke softly._

"_Good, I want you to be more girlfriend, always and forever," he replied smiling down at her._

"_Come on lets go home to my bed," she commented to him._

"_I you sure that's a good idea now that we have crossed the friendship lines," he questioned to her._

"_It's a great idea I want everything for Nathan," she spoke trying his hand in her and walking back to the beach house._

"That how I remember us finally getting together," he commented pulling her in for a hug.

"You remembered it perfectly," she replied to him.

"How about we go have a morning quickie in the shower before your dad comes in here and busted us for staying in bed to long," he suggested to her.

"I say that sounds heavenly, go slow. All that pounding you did last night has me a little sore," she commented to him get up.

"Don't worry, I'll make it better," he commented lifting her and running off into the bathroom for another round of mind blowing sex.

**So you finally found out how they got together. I hope you all liked how it happened. As usual if you are reading please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch7

It was the start of February and Lydia had planned another family dinner for the two families. This had become a monthly thing now that Nathan and Haley were living together at her parents' house. It gave the families time to catch up and for Nathan to see his parents for an evening.

"Do we really have to sit through another family dinner?" Nathan whined as he finished getting dressed.

"Hey, you do realise if you ever propose to me there will be plenty of family dinners like this?" she spoke giving him a questionable look.

"Yeah that will be in our own house and I can just kick the parents out when I have had enough of their stories," he replied smirking at her.

"Oh so you do plan on marrying me someday," Haley flirted back at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he commented leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"Haley, Nathan, Deb and Dan are here," Jimmy shouted up to the pair.

"Be right down daddy" Haley shouted back down.

"Time to face the music," Nathan joked to her.

"Be nice and I'll give you the Haley special tonight," she flirted with him.

"Oh you're on James" he spoke as they walked down the stairs together.

"Well Haley you look lovely tonight," Deb commented admiring her lovely red dress.

"Mum my girl always looks sexy," Nathan commented to his mother.

"She gets her good looks from her mother," Jimmy spoke as he came to join everyone in the dinner room.

"All this food looks great," Dan commented as her started into hid food.

"Thanks," Lydia smiled back at him.

The two families sat eating their food for a little while before anyone really spoke, "So Nathan, how is basketball going this year?" Dan asked his son.

"it's going great, we are unbeaten so far this year. In saying that we have only played about four seasons. The team is looking good," He replied to his father.

"The star player looks really good out there on court," Haley spoke voicing how sexy she felt Nathan looked on court.

"What about you Hales, how is cheerleading going?" Deb questioned to her.

"It's also going great and we get to spend a lot of time with the team on away games. So getting to spend that extra time with Nathan instead of being apart is great," she replied smiling between Nathan and Deb.

"It's good to see that your relationship is strong for such a young couple," Dan commented to the pair.

"Thanks, well we are in love," Haley replied back smiling.

"That's not the only thing that's strong. Seriously you should hear these to fucking, especially are little Haley bob. They are so loud," jimmy spoke embarrassing his daughter.

"DADDY"," Haley spoke as her face went bright red.

"Awww princess it's okay we are all friends here," he commented to his daughter.

"God you're so embarrassing," Haley replied to him

"Not as embarrassing as it was for me walking in on you two the morning after you first fucked. To find you both naked in Haley's bed," he commented to everyone at the table.

"Daddy please stops right now," Haley begged him.

"Oh I never heard this story, do tell Jimmy," Deb spoke sitting up in her chair to listen.

"Mom honestly it's not really all that interesting you don't need to know, "Nathan spoke trying to see if he could change the subject.

_Okay, it must have been about two weeks after they had officially got together as a couple. Nathan was sleeping over in Haley's bed like he normally did we never though anything of it. We did hear anything like we do now when the fuck, Jimmy spoke causing Haley to go bright red again. _

_So the next morning I had made a big fry with pancakes, usually the come straight down when they smell it. On this day they hadn't, so I decided to go check on them and just walk straight into Haley's room. _

"_Hey guy's breakfast is ready," he spoke before realising his daughter was in the middle of riding her boyfriend's dick. _

"_Daddy don't you knock anymore?" Haley questioned totally embarrassed that they had been caught fucking. _

"_Well I didn't think I would walk in on that. Anyways hope you are using protection and be safe," he commented to the embarrassed couple. _

"_Yes we are," Nathan spoke finally reassuring him. _

"_Lydia you owe me 50 bucks," he shouted down the stairs as he closed Haley's bedroom door leaving them to it. _

"WOW you guy didn't really wait long to have sex," Deb commented to the couple.

"That's what happens when you're in love," Nathan replied to this mother.

"I can't believe you were betting on us," Haley commented in totally shock.

"As long as you are enjoying the sex that the main thing sweet heart," Lydia commented to her daughter.

"God this is the worst family dinner yet," she spoke trying to relax.

"Just relax babe," Nathan spoke as he rub his hand along the inside of her leg. Brought it up to play with her damp thong. He slowly started rubbing her through her panties trying to relax her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Lydia questioned as she seen Haley go really tense when Nathan forced three finger right up into her warm pussy.

She simply nodded her head afraid if she went to speak she would groan instead. Deb and Lydia cleared away the dinner dishes as Nathan sat thrusting his fingers in and out of Haley's pussy trying to relax her. Once he was finished Haley had to excuse herself from the table.

"Sorry I'm feeling a little light headed, I think I'm going to go lie down," she spoke getting up from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nathan questioned to her.

"No its okay, you stay down here and spend time with your parents," she replied before heading up to her room.

Nathan's parents only stayed around an hour more after Haley had gone up to bed. Then Nathan went up to bed to check on her, "Hales, are you okay?" he questioned coming into her room.

"Other than feeling horny, yes I'm fine Nathan," she snapped back at him.

"I was just trying to relax you babe," he replied trying to defend his action.

"Well you could have rubbed my back instead of sticking your fingers up my pussy," she snapped back at him again.

"Maybe so, I seen you enjoying it and wanting to groan," he commented flirting with her.

"You're just lucky I love you Scott," she commented to him.

"Let's just call let payback for feeling me up in the middle of English class," he suggested to her.

"Fine, you better get undressed fast, I want you to fuck me right now," she replied to him.

Nathan got undressed as fast as he could; he got on the bed spreading Haley's legs wide apart. He leaned his head down slowly licking her juices that were dripping out causing her to groan with pleasure, "God, you taste amazing Hales," he spoke looking up at her.

"Nathan please I need more please," she begged with him.

Knowing that she didn't want to be teased any longer, Nathan grabbed hold of his cock placing himself ay her opening and thrusted right up into her. "Oh holy fuck," she groaned as she felt him tight inside her.

They started out slow and gentle before Haley started thrusting herself down on to him urging him to go faster and deeper.

Nathan so did exactly want she wanted and needed hearing her groan out his name was like music to his ear. He loved being on top fucking her, as he is able to see all her great facial expressions as they make love together. He knows the faster he could get her to cum the fast he would get his Haley special.

**There is ch7. I did write a bit of a sex scene at the bottom of this chapter. I feel a better more explained one will fit better in the next chapter. As usual if you are reading please write a review**.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch8

It was now Valentines weekend. Since the school had a long weekend off, Nathan had decided to take Haley to the beach. For a few relaxing days alone before all their friends would come up on Sunday for a day at the beach and a bit of a party. Haley was really looking forward to getting to spend some alone time with Nathan.

They had spent some of Saturday afternoon sunbathing on the beach, playing in the sea and going for a few walks when they got bored. Haley could feel the sun getting warm on her skin again as she lay on her towel. "Hey babe, could you rub more sun block on my back?" she questioned to him sitting up.

"With pleasure," he smiled lifting the sun block and squirting a bit onto his hands.

"Wow, that's cold," Haley spoke shivering under his touch as her massaged the cream into her back.

"Sorry," he replied as he continued to rub it in while massaging her neck.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she spoke as she relaxed into his touch

"You smell great; he whispered in her ear his warm breath hitting her ear sending chills through her body.

"Mmm, she groaned trying to stop her urge of want to make out with him first there on the beach.

"Did I mention you are so sexy in this bikini Hales, the color is perfect on you," he spoke as he ran his hand along the waistline of her bottoms.

"There is plenty of time of the sexy stuff tonight babe," she spoke softly to him.

"I want you now babe," he spoke grabbing a tight hold of her hips.

"Well in that cases, we better go inside then," she spoke flirting back at him with a sexy grin.

Haley had never seen Nathan move that fast in her life. He quickly got everything gathered together in her beach bag, and then he lifted her to her feet. Running off back to the house as fast as he could "Nate slow down," Haley spoke trying to keep up with him.

"Sorry babe, I just really want you," he spoke as they reached the house.

Once they got back to the house they couldn't wait to get touching each other. Nathan for one wanted to kiss every possible area of Haley that was welcome to him, "God your so sexy baby," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke softly as she realised he was going in for the kiss as she felt his warm breath close against her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt the first sparkle of his lips against her soft skin. The kiss started out slow and sweet until he bit down harder on her smooth skin wanting to leave his mark. Nathan pulled her flush to him in the process placing both his hands on the exposed skin of her back. As he heard her moan as he sucked and licked his tongue over the spot on her neck that he had been working on for the last few minutes.

Haley soon got his attention, "Kiss me," she spoke wanting her tongue to get lose in the wonderful taste of his mouth. There kiss turned passionate as soon as their tongues connected with each other, causing them both to groan in pleasure.

When the need for air become an issue they softly broke apart, as she rested her head into chest and he held her close rubbing small circles into her lower back. As they tried to regain their normal breathing rate "Mmm that was amazing," she whispered still standing flush against him just enjoying the moment.

He quickly led her into the bedroom where he had set up pillows for them to relax on. When she since she turned giving him another sexual kiss this time letting it develop as she started to push his shorts down his legs exposing his semi hard cock to her. Just like her he follow suit slowly untying the top of her bikini which exposed her perfectly shaped breasts.

Nathan stepped back to admire her, still holding her waist "you have the most amazing breasts Hales," he commented to her as he slowly moved his hands up to massage each of them in turn.

"Thank you," she smiled now admiring how well built he was and how big certain parts of him were "You're so horny," she commented running her fingers along his well-toned stomach making him shiver under her touch. As she looked down at his cock.

Nathan again began to kiss her lips moving his hands back up to massage her breasts. Let her enjoy him touching her in this way. After a few minutes he led her over to the bed so that she was able to lie down and relax. He lay beside her so they cuddled together kissing and touching all over each other upper bodies, teasing each other slowly. This soon became not enough for Nathan and wanting more he slipped his hand down between her legs and started rubbing her warm juicy pussy lips.

She enjoyed the pleasure this was bringing her, spreading her legs giving him more access to her. "Mmm I love how turned on you are for me hales," he whispered softly pressing his fingers into her clit teasing her.

"It's only for you. God Nate I need more," she cried out cuddling into his side as she grabbed his harden length and began her own teasing with him.

Nathan had been turned on since the moment Haley asked him to rub the sun cream into her back earlier on the beach "Hales baby I won't be able to last if you keep doing that," he groaned out as she keep stroking his cock slowly rubbing her thumb slowly over his lip.

"Me either," she groaned out smiling up into his big blue eyes. She knew that what they were doing would lead them into a night of making love. She wanted that more than anything since they had the house to themselves and she could be as loud as she wanted from him pleasuring her.

He slowly moved more into a sitting position pulling her with him so she was now between his legs straddling his cock, "I think you're ready for me," she spoke pressing him into her wet pussy.

"You're such a tease Hales," he commented as he tried to push his cock into her now wet and dripping centre. All he could hear were her moans at the contact as she put on a firm grip against his cock as he pleased her pussy lips slowly knocking her clit a few times with his tip.

"Mmm Nate please don't stop babe," she groaned finding it extremely hard to get the words out with how good he was making her feel.

"Let me fuck you then," he flirted back at her.

Not being able to take anymore teasing, she eased herself down slowly on his cock. Getting a firm grip on him as he thrusted up into her, hitting all the right places, "God you know how to feel me feel so good," she groaned out in pleasure.

"It help that you're sexy Hales, he replied as he leaned forward taking her left nipple in his mouth and sucking it slowly.

"Oh fuck Nate," she groaned in pleasure, putting her arms around his neck pulling herself close to him. Allowing him to have more of her breast to play with.

She made to thrust down on his every upward thrust causing them great pleasure between their bodies. As they got into more, she started to pick up her pace. This meant her grip around his cock got harder he bit down harder on her nipple.

As she thrusted her breast would bounce up as down in Nathan's mouth. This made thing more exciting and interesting for them as they made love together, "I'm getting close," Nathan spoke softy as he got the feeling throbbing away in hid hardened cock.

"Me too babe," replied she once again quickened the pace even more wanted them to climax together.

Nathan made sure to match her thrust for thrusting wanted her to feel as pleasured as she was making him feel, "yeah babe, that's it," he groaned against her skin. Knowing he was going to blow his load into her very soon.

In one quick and fast thrust, they both hit their climax together riding the wave as the kept the thrusting going. Nathan loved watching Haley tits bounce as she rode his cock," your so sexy babe," he spoke staring at her.

"So are you," she spoke smiling softly at him.

"That was amazing Hales, the way you fuck me is one of your many great talents," he flirted to her.

"Well thank you and you haven't even got my A game yet," she flirted back at him.

"I hope that include the Haley special," he commented to her.

"Oh it does baby. I love you so much," she replied slowly getting off him.

"I love you too. I'm so glad we found are love Hales," he commented smiling over at her.

"I know it's the love we always wanted, always and forever babe," she replied back to him lovingly.

"Yeah, now lay back and relax so I can enjoy this sweet pussy of yours," he spoke moving down the bed getting ready to lick her out.

That's how the night continued. Them both taking turns to pleasure each other in a variety of ways. Haley made sure that Nathan fully enjoyed the Haley special, as he had made her feel heavenly the way he loving licked her pussy. In total they made love six times the whole night and into the early hours of the next morning.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As usual if you are reading please write a review from me, I love to hear from all my readers. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch9

Haley was sitting at her kitchen table staring at the same bowl of mac n cheese that she had been staring at for the last five minutes. Lydia was a lot worried about her since she hadn't been herself since she came home that afternoon, "is everything okay Haley Bob?" she asked worried about her daughter.

"No," he answered softly barely above a whisper.

"What wrong sweetheart did you and Nathan have an argument?" she questioned to her.

"Nathan and I are fine. Well we will be until I tell him what the doctor said," she said her voice a little more nervous.

"Wait, that appointment was today?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Haley answered straight away.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have come with you," she questioned to her again.

"I just wanted to do it on my own," she replied looking over at her mother.

"Okay, so how did it go?" she asked hoping her daughter would be okay.

"Not good," Haley whispered out slowly.

"How bad is not good?" she asked her a little more worried this time.

"The infection is back again," she replied to her mother.

"I'm sorry Haley I know that's the news you didn't want to get. I do think that now is the time to tell Nathan what is going on," she commented to her daughter.

"Mom, I can't do that. What's he going to think? Over the last three years we have been having loads of sex and are relationship has been great. How can I just turn round and say we can't do it anymore," she questioned to her mother.

"Haley I'm not suggesting that you stop totally, I'm just saying maybe you should cut back a little. Nathan is going to understand," she spoke trying to reassure her daughter.

"I know mom, I just feel so guilty. How am I going to tell the person I love that we can have all the sex we like but I won't be able to have his children," she spoke nearly in tears again.

"Haley if he loves you like he says he does, he will understand and support you every steps of the way, if I know Nathan, that's exactly what he will do," she replied to her.

"I hope your right mom," she spoke softly.

"I'm always right," she replied smiling at her daughter.

That when Nathan came back into the house after the afternoon basketball, "hey I miss you at basketball, is everything okay?" he questioned to her.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you I had an appointment with the doctor the afternoon, "she explained to him.

"I didn't knock you up did I?" he questioned to her a little worried.

"No you didn't knock me up," she replied trying not to cry.

"Then are you sick or something?" he asked getting worried about his girlfriend.

"Well kind of, she replied back to him.

"Hales baby please tell me what's going on, he commented starting to get really worried.

"I think we should go for a walk and have a talk," she spoke walking over to him.

"Okay," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"See you later mom," Haley spoke before leaving with Nathan.

**There is ch9. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please if you are reading review and let me all know what you think.**

**Guest – I saw your review of my last chapter. Looking back over my story so far, you are probably right. I was just trying to make this story different from my others; I haven't done that very well in my writing. In the next few chapters I'm going to focus more on the storyline and plot. So hopefully this chapter started to put that across to you. Thanks again for pointing this out to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch10

Together they walked hand in hand down to the river court together. Nathan knew that it would be quiet this time of day and they would be able to talk in peace. Haley loved that Nathan hadn't pressured her into talking yet and that she was able to thinking about what she wanted to say on the walk over to the river court.

"Nathan I'm not trying to hide away from you. I just don't know how to tell you this," she spoke nervously breaking the tension between them.

"Haley whatever it is you have to tell me, it's going to be okay," he commented squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's not Nathan, you're going to hate me for this," she spoke softly looking back at him.

"That's not possible, I love you," he replied to her.

"Back when I was 12 and started my periods, I took a really bad womb infection. They gave me meds to help clean it and luckily it went away that time," she spoke trying not to cry.

"It's back again isn't it?" he questioned to her.

"Yep, worse than ever," she spoke letting a few tears fall this time.

"Hales down cry, we are going to get through this together," he replied pulling her close and rubbing small circles on her lower back to relax her.

"I don't think I can do that Nathan, I don't want you to have to watch me go through all this pain," she commented to him through the tears.

"Hales, don't say stuff like that, what do you think Always and forever means? I'm going to be there for you through the good and bad," he spoke getting her to look at him.

"Nathan by the end of all this, I might not be able to even have your children. Then what are you going to thinking of me," she spoke now in floods of tears.

"We will wait and see what happens with your meds and then see what the doctors have to say," he commented to her.

"The doctor already said today that it's very like I will have to have my womb remove if the infection is too advantaged," she cried out.

"if that's the case Hales we will look into adoption, when the time is ready for us," he replied to her.

"I don't want someone else baby Nathan, I want our baby," she spoke before getting up and running away from him.

"Hales wait," he shouted after her.

"No, I want to be alone," she shouted back at him before running off again.

Leaving Nathan to think about everything he had been told by her. Thinking about what he would do next to get her talking with him. He knew she wasn't going to give in easy when all she had wanted from a young age was to be a mom and have a family of her own.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, IT WORKS. There is ch10, there will probably be a little bit od drama between Nathan and Haley to come. Nothing too serious. I hope you all liked this chapter. IF YOU ARE READING PPLEASE REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch11

After Haley had run away from Nathan he went after her to try and talk. She was having none of it and just kept shutting him out. So Nathan felt the best thing to do was move home for a few days and give Haley the space she needed. During their time apart Nathan texted her give every morning and every night to check on her. Haley was still shutting him out and would reply.

They had now been apart for about two weeks; even their friends were noticing that Haley was pushing Nathan away. Even though they didn't know the reason behind it, it was still hard for them to watch Haley treat Nathan in this way. He made sure to keep in contact with Lydia and Brooke, so he could know how she was even if she wasn't going to say herself.

During their afternoon cheerleading and basketball, Haley couldn't help keep her eyes off Nathan. Although was shutting him out from her sickness and the want to help her. She still missed her boyfriend and spending time with him. Nathan could see this displayed all over her face. He knew he needed to make his move today or he could risk losing her forever.

After basketball, he quickly got changed and walked over to her. As she was putting away her cheerleading stuff into her bag, "Hi Haley, can we talk please?" he asked her quietly.

"I have nothing I need to say to you," she answered back finally looking at him.

"Fine! I have plenty I want to say to you," he replied back to her.

"Nathan, I don't want to hear it," she spoke a little louder this time attracting some attention from the others in the gym.

"Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for and after that you can tell me to go to hell if you want," he joked finally getting a smile from her.

"Okay," she answered softly walking outside with him, so they were only.

They sat down together to one of the table lunches in the court yard, "Here I thought you might be hungry," he spoke handing her a tub of mac n cheese with a plastic folk

"I'm okay," she spoke pushing it away from her.

"Haley I know you haven't been eating properly. So please eat this yourself or I will force feed you," he spoke handing her the folk again.

"Oh do you think you are Nathan," she snapped at him.

"Someone who is so deeply in love with you. That there want you to be health so you can get better and we can get back on track," he replied to her smiling.

"Think your funny?" she spoke, while starting to eat.

"No, just in love with a beautiful girl," he commented back smirking.

"Nathan why do you care so much?" she questioned to him after a few minutes of eating.

"I care because I'm not worried about the fact that you might not be able to get pregnant. I'm not in this relationship for a baby. I'm I this relationship because I love you. You are what matters most to me. The sooner you realise I'm not going anywhere, the easy this is going to be for both of us," he spoke confessing his feeling to him.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I have just been so scared and I was worried that when the doctor said there was a possibility that I could have out child. That you wouldn't want me anymore and want to be with someone who could give you what I can't," she spoke softly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Listen to me, the doctor hasn't out right said you can't have a baby later in life yourself. If I know one thing about you Haley Bob James, you will fight to get what you want," he commented to her smiling.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she spoke smiling back to him.

"Good, now that's the girl I know and love. I promise next appointment you have I will be there with you holding your hand. Helping you through this every step of the way," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just needed time to think about everything. I know I don't say it enough I do love you and care about you just as much as you care for," she spoke looking back at him.

"Good, now eat up your food," he commented pulling her close to cuddle with him.

After she had finished eating her mac n cheese, she looked up at Nathan. "You think need we could go home to our bed and cuddle for a while. Maybe a little bit more," she spoke with a sexy grin on her face.

"Our bed? I thought it was your bed?" he questioned to her.

"Yes it's our bed," she replied to him.

"Since when?" he questioned again.

"Since we were fourteen and made love in it," she spoke smiling back at him.

"I guess it is our bed then," he spoke getting up and carrying their bags.

Haley hand slipped her hand into his as they walked together, " I might just have to make love to you, Two weeks without you makes for one horny Nathan," he joked to her.

"I'm counting on it, speaking of horny I know exactly how you feel babe," she replied looking over at him smirking.

"Just get in the car Hales, the faster we get home the better," he commented to her as he started up the car.

"I love it when you call me Hales," she spoke smiling.

"I love it when you let me in and let me take care of you," he replied to her.

"Always and forever Nate," she spoke smiling as they drove back to her house.

They knew they would have a long road ahead of them. Also knew that it was going to be so much easier facing it together then apart. Nathan was the support that Haley needed her life to help her get through this.

**There is ch11, I hope you all like what I did in this chapter for Nathan and Haley. Everyone please review ands let me know what you think. GUEST IF YOUR STILL READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY NOW. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch12

Over the next three weeks Haley had started into an intense course of meds for her infection. They left her feeling really weak and tired or hungry and full of life. It some ways it was a blessing a course for her. Nathan was being really great making sure that she was taking her meds, resting when she needed to and always going to her appointments with her.

This weekend Haley was on a break from the meds and it was just into time for the away game and cheerleading sparkle classic event. "How you feeling?" Nathan asked her as they sat on the bed together.

"I'm okay, feeling good that im not on my meds," she spoke to him softly.

"Well just look after yourself this weekend," he commented to her.

"Okay dad," she joked smiling up at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't be fucking you if I was your dad," he joked back at her.

"Nathan that's gross," she spoke slapping him on the arm.

"Well you're the one calling me dad," he spoke as he started to tickle her.

"Okay I'm sorry, now please stop," she spoke trying to catch her breath.

The bus ride was very early Saturday morning as the basketball team had a game that day. So it was like a lot weekend away for the cheerleaders and basketball team together. Everyone mostly slept on the bus, so that when they got there the team was ready to play. Nathan though hadn't sleep as he was too excited about getting to hopefully share a hotel room with Haley for the weekend.

Haley and the rest of the girls made sure to cheer really hard for the team. Especially when they were winning. Brooke couldn't help but notice the eye sex behind Haley and Nathan, "God is sex all you too do?" she questioned to her.

"No, we make out too," she joked back at Brooke.

"God, you too arte a pair of love sick teenagers," she commented to her.

"Yeah he's the love I have always wanted," she spoke as she watched him score another two points for the team.

"I'm glad you too are so in love," she replied smiling at her friend.

"You and Lucas are doing pretty well too," Haley commented back to her.

"Our love isn't as special as what you and Nathan have got. I truly believe you too will be together forever," she spoke smiling at Haley.

"I hope your right Brooke," Haley replied doubting herself a little.

"I'm always right," she smiled back.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Im sure as hell not having a weekend away and not getting to sleep with Nathan," she commented to Brooke.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, you will have your fuck buddy," Brooke spoke teasing her.

"Brooke, his is my boyfriend," she replied correcting her.

"Okay sorry," she spoke smiling at Haley.

After the game which the ravens had won. The guys were chatting and playing about while the girls had their cheer practices. "I hope Brooke has a plan for me sleeping with Haley tonight," Nathan commented to Lucas.

"I'm sure she has something worked out," Lucas commented to him

"Okay right girls, here is the plan for tonight. Rachel you're sharing with mouth since he doesn't have anyone," Brooke spoke to her.

"Suits me," she replied happy enough.

"Peyton you're with Jake which puts skills with Bevin," she commented to the girls.

"Yes," they both said together.

"Which leaves Lucas with me and Nathan with Haley," she commented to everyone.

"Great you're the best Brooke," Haley spoke giving her a hug.

"Don't wore yourself out Hales, we still need you to cheer tonight," she commented joking around with Haley.

Later that night after cheerleading Haley went straight back to the join and started running herself a warm bath. Once the bath was ready that's when she decided to text Nathan, _Hi Nate, come up to my room and join me in the bath when you're ready, _she texted to him.

"Looks like the girls got something sorted out after all," Nathan commented to Lucas after reading his text.

"Yep, I'm away to Hales room for the night," he commented getting his bag together.

_On my way Hales, _he texted back to her.

"Well hopefully that means I get Brooke then," Lucas spoke smiling

As Nathan walked along the hallway to Haley room, he met Brooke, "Lucas is all ready for you," he commented to her.

"Hales all ready for you," she replied to him.

"Oh I know she is," he replied back smiling.

When he reached her room he called out for her, "Hales," he spoke softly.

"In the bathroom," she spoke back to him.

Nathan walked into the bathroom to find Haley already in the bathtub covered in bath bubbles, "Hope there is room for me in there," he commented as he started getting undressed.

"Oh there most definitely is," she replied flirting with him.

Once he was undressed, he slipped into the bath tub behind her. So that she was able to lie between his legs," Mmm I missed you tonight Hales," he spoke pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

"I missed you too, we have tonight to have fun," she commented leaning back into his chest.

"What sorted of fun, did you have in mind?" he questioned whispering into her ear.

"I thought we could make our bath time a little more interesting by playing "I never," she commented to him.

"I like the way you think babe," he replied leaning down to suck gently on her neck.

Haley was then trying to get his attention to start playing. He was more interested in wanting to suck on her neck. She loved the way that it made her feel, for more the game would have to wait till later.

**There is chapter 12. I hope you all liked what I did with this chapter, you will get to see how the game goes in the next chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING PLEASE REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch13

Once Nathan had made his mark on her neck, he moved his hand down her body. First massaging her very hard nipples, before moving on down to where he really wanted to touch. It first he was really surprised as he touched her, "mmm you shave baby?" he whispered into her ear, as he felt her smooth skin.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something different for you," she spoke back softly.

"Well it's very sexy, I love it," he replied as he forced two fingers inside her gently.

"Mm babe, you really do know how to relax me," she groaned as her thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

"I thought we were going to play I never," she asked trying to not get to into the pleasure he was making her feel.

"We are," he whispered in her ear.

"HOW?" she questioned to him.

"I never had a night alone with my sexy girlfriend in a hotel room tonight," he spoke softly as he pressed his thumb into her clit.

"Mmm you're so bad Nate," she groaned leaning back against him.

"What about you Hales, what's your I never?" he questioned to her

"I never been alone in a hotel room with my boyfriend for a night of making love and the Haley special," she spoke knowing that would get him excited.

_I remember the first time I got the Haley special, you were on your time of the month. We were in bed together. I was totally naked, cause you were so horny and wanted to wank me. You look so beautiful lying beside me in your pink lacy panties. It took everything in me not to thrust my fingers into you._

_Anyways, you were so horny and I was getting so hard and you were horny as hell. I knew if I kept letting you wank me it wasn't going to end well._

"_Hales, if you don't stop that, it's going to end very messy," he commented to her softly._

"_It's going to be fine," she commented smirking up at him._

"_How?" Nathan questioned very confused._

_Haley didn't answer this time. She simply made down the bed and slowly took Nathan's cock in her mouth._

"_mmm you don't need to do that Baby," he groaned out._

_Haley didn't stop she just kept sucking and licking very little part of his cock that her tongue could reach. Once she found her rhyme she got really into it sucking him harder and faster and taking in more of him. As she massaged his balls at the same time._

_Nathan could believe that she was sucking him off. In his eyes she was amazingly good at it. When he knew he was getting close he looked down at her su8cking him off._

"_Hales I'm really close baby," he spoke softly to her._

_Haley showed no signs of stopping, in fact she got faster. As she felt his pre cum against her tongue. She wanted Nathan to enjoy this experience, if she wasn't able to fuck him. She wanted him to be able to cum in some way. She felt that this was the next best way and added a new level of excitement and sexy to their sex lives._

"_Sorry Hales, he managed to say just before he blow his load._

_Haley didn't seem to care. In fact it was the opposite she was enjoying everything about him blowing his warm cum into her mouth. She continued to suck softly on his cock as he poured his whole load into her moth._

"_Mm you taste amazing Nate," she spoke as she had finished._

_Nathan looked down at her," that was amazing Haley, "he commented to her._

"_Just call it the Haley special," she replied moving back up beside him in the bed._

"_Oh I will for sure and may I tell you. You have one very talented tongue," he commented to her._

"_Well yours is pretty good too, when you're between my legs licking me out," she replied to him smiling._

That was a good night," Haley commented as Nathan talked about the memory.

"It was amazing," he commented to her.

"How about we get out of this bath and move things to the bed," she suggested to him.

"I like the way you think Hales," he commented getting out of the bath first and then helping her out.

"Thanks," she spoke as he helped her out.

That when he got his first proper look at her shaven pussy, "I think I like you better shaven,2 he spoke as he rub to fingers smoothly over her pussy lips again.

"Well then you well like this," she replied grabbing his cock and rubbing it straight along her pussy.

"Hales, you sure you're feeling well enough to fuck?" he commented to her.

"Most definitely," she replied smirking at him.

"Good," he replied lifting her and walking over to the bed.

"I'm on the pill, so we don't need a condom," she spoke to him.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to be extra safe," he questioned to her.

"I just want to feel skin to skin tonight," she commented to him.

"Okay," he replied straddling her lower half.

"I'm ready for you Nate,"3 she spoke letting her horny side out.

"I know baby," he spoke as he rub his cock along her pussy.

"Nate baby, no teasing just fucks," Haley groaned out in pleasure.

With that said he was inside her in seconds fucking her gently. Seeing the pleasure hit her face as she started meeting him thrust for thrust. They continued there thrusting right through until the early hours of the next morning. Having Nathan fuck her like this was something Haley needed to feel after months of feeling ill.

**There is ch13. Sorry for the long wait with it, I wanted to get it right. I think there may be a bit of a jump in the next chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR EVERYONE THOUGHTS**.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch14

The last few months had flown in for everyone. The ravens were the national champions and the girls were also the top high school cheer leading team. Everything was going great, but Haley still had one secret that she was keeping. She didn't want to spoil the last few weeks of senior year for all her friends.

It was the night of prom, Nathan and Haley had been voted King and Queen and everyone was heading to Nathan's beach house for the after party. Nathan and Haley were hoping to stay there for a long weekend.

"You look beautiful tonight Hales," he spoke stunning g down at her in her lovely red halter night dress.

"Well you scrub up pretty well yourself King Nathan," she replied flirting with him as they slowly dance together on the dance floor.

"God, I can't wait to have you in bed later," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Me either baby," she replied smiling.

"Right time for I never," Brooke announced walking into the living room.

"Seriously Brooke? We play that all the time," Haley whined looking over at her best friend.#

"Shut up and just play hales," Brooke snapped back at her.

"Come on Hales," it will be fun," Nathan spoke taking her hand and walking over to the sofa to sit down.

"More like dangerous," Haley commented sitting down beside Nathan.

"Right I'll go first I never got caught naked on the beach," she spoke to the group.

"Your so mean Brooke," Rachel spoke taking a sip of her drink.

"You're welcome," Brooke commented smirking at her.

"My turn, I never got caught making out in the girls lock room," she spoke to the group.

Lucas, Tim, Brooke and Peyton all took a sip of their drinks. "Well looks like our friends have a few dark secret after all," Haley spoke laughing a little.

"My turn I never had sex in a hotel room with my boyfriend," she spoke knowing Haley would have to drink.

Nearly everyone had a sip of their drink that time. "Right, I never got caught having phone sex," Nathan spoke out.

"You're so mine Scott," Brooke spoke as she took another sip.

"Whatever, Brooke," he commented to her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Haley spoke getting up. As she was getting up she took a few steps and fall to the floor fainting.

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan asked running over to her.

He didn't get a reply from her," someone call 911," he shouted trying to bring her round.

**I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER. It has everything that needs to be there for this story. So please review if you're reading. **

**Also have a new story idea for when my current ones are done. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch15

The ambulance came pretty quickly and got Haley rushed into hospital. On the way Nathan called her parents to explain what had happened and to meet them at the hospital. Her parents were very worried that it was a repeat of what happened t5o her when she was younger. They too like Nathan were in the dark about the secret Haley was keeping.

"Hey Doctor, we are the parents of Haley James," Lydia spoke rushing into the waiting area where the doctor was chatting with Nathan.

"Hello, I'm Dr Russell. Your daughter is fading in and out; we have managed to bring her round and got her talking. It seems from the blood work and the ultrasound that we have done, that Haley is suffering a miscarriage.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy spoke looking at the doctor in shock and over to Nathan.

"Oh sorry, I thought you knew about the pregnancy," she replied looking at Haley parents.

"No we didn't," Lydia answered softly.

"Did you know about this?" Jimmy questioned to Nathan.

"No Sir, I'm in the dark about this as much as you are," he replied nervously.

"It's okay Nathan, we know you would support Haley either way," Lydia commented to him.

"Thank you. Um..Doctor Can I see her?" Nathan asked worried about her.

"Not right now, she is in the OR." the doctor explained to them.

"Why is that?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Well it would seem from the womb infection that Haley has, that the baby started to grow in the fallopian tube," the doctor explained.

"Haley going to be okay right?" Lydia questioned worried for her daughter.

"Nathan here did the right thing bringing her in when he did. Now that they are operating on her, I have the faith that Haley will be fine. As for the baby, its 100 percentage like it won't survive, we reckon from the scan she was only two half months gone." she explained to them.

"Thank you Doctor," Jimmy replied to her.

"You're welcome, I will come get you when Haley is back in her room," she spoke before walking away.

"Look Mrs and Mr James, I am really sorry about this. We were always safe when we were together," he spoke feeling really guilty.

"Nathan, we are mad that you got her pregnant, we are more upset that she kept it from us," Lydia commented to him, trying to reassure him.

"Me too," he spoke softly.

"Nathan, do you have any idea when this could have happened?" Jimmy asked him.

"Yeah the weekend of the sparkle classic. Haley told me she was on the pill and wanted skin to skin that night. So I stupidly went along with her and didn't use a condom," he confessed to them.

"It's okay Nathan, thank you for being honest with us," Jimmy replied to him.

The Doctor came back to them about an hour later, "Haley is in her room resting, I haven't told her about the baby. If she asks you, you can tell her," she commented to them.

"Doctor, Haley still is able to have children later in life?" Lydia asked her.

"Well with only one working fallopian tube now, its going to be a lot harder for her. I don't see why not if the other is working fine. Nathan no sex for at least two months," she explained to them.

"Okay, can I see her now?" he asked.

"Yes room 123," she replied to him.

Nathan walked slowly to her room. When he got there, she was sitting up in the Bed, "Hey Hales," he spoke getting her attention.

"Hey," she spoke nervously.

"How you feeling?" he asked walking over to sit beside her in the chair beside the bed.

"Sore," she answered softly.

"Yeah that from all the surgery," he commented to her.

"Nathan, did we lose our baby?" she questioned to him nervously.

"Yes Hales we did," he answered being honest with her.

Haley had tears starting to roll down her face," I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to tell you last night and then as you know it all went wrong," she commented to him.

"I'm not mad at you, upset yes. I could never be mad at you. I know something like that is very hard to tell someone and its okay I still love you," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, so what are we going to do now?" she commented to him.

"We are going to make you better and then graduate high school together before spending the whole summer on the beach." He commented to her.

"Sounds perfect," she replied to him.

"Haley, your parents are here, I had to call them when we were on our way here," he explained to her.

"Oh, how have they taken the new?" she asked nervously.

"The same as me mostly," he replied to her.

"Okay, well go tell them it's okay to come in," she replied.

"Okay, don't worry we will face them together. Always and forever," he spoke leaning over to kiss her before he left to get her parents.

**Wow there was a lot going on in that chapter. I hope you all liked how I wrote it, if you are reading please review. I think there will only be about three chapters left to this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch16

After the miscarriage Haley took a couple of weeks to recover at home. Her parents were far from mad and the same went for Nathan's parents. They were more disappointed that Haley had kept it from everyone. As they felt they could have helped her keep the baby if they knew. While Haley was in the hospital recovering and getting more treatment for her infection. They found out that the baby they miscarriaged was a little girl.

After graduate which Haley managed to come top of her class. The gang decided to celebrate Haley's birthday a few weeks early. As they knew that Nathan and her were going to be at the beach house for her actually birthday and wanted to give them alone time for that. They all had a night at Karen's before heading to the river court. It was just what Haley needed after everything she had been through the last few months.

A few days later both families were enjoying their usual summer at their beach houses. Haley was glad to just get away from her normal life and just be with Nathan. Today was special for her because it was 18th officially and she was getting to spend it with the person and people she loved the most.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Nathan and Haley were sitting together on beach just have some alone time together, "You know your beautiful, "Nathan whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you," she spoke leaning back into him as she sat between his legs.

"Are you feeling Hales?" he asked as they sat together.

"I'm doing okay," she replied as she felt Nathan softly rubbing his hands over her stomach.

"Good, I have a birthday gift for you," he spoke reaching into his backpack to get her gift.

"Nathan, you already gave me my gifts," she spoke sitting up.

"Yeah, I know. I kept this for your actually birthday," he commented handing her a little box.

"You didn't need to get me anything," she spoke taking the box from him.

"Of course I did," he spoke smiling down at her.

Haley slowly opened the box to reveal a lovely sliver bracelet and on the inside it had "Grace Haley Scott, Always and Forever," written.

"Thank its beautiful," Haley whispered out trying not to cry.

"I know she will always be in our hearts, I just wanted you to have something special to remember her by," he explained to her.

"It's been one crazy year crazy year. I remember sitting here with you last summer and talking about all the things we were going to do our senior year," she spoke softly.

"Well we got to do all those things and a lot more," he commented to her.

"I know, I just never felt like at 18 we would have already lost our first child and how much it would hurt. Even when we didn't even get the chance to meet her," she spoke through the tears.

"Well that's the mother in you coming out. Haley we still have time to have another chance after college, we have the love we always wanted and I'm never going to stop loving love. So when the Gods allow we will have our special baby, I promise," he spoke moving in to kiss her softly.

After a few minutes of a passionate kiss," I might not be able to give you that special baby with all the issues I have going on with my body. What if you Grace was are only chance and I ruined it for us," Haley commented to him.

"Haley you haven't ruined anything, it will happen for us. I promise you will have our baby just like a normal mother. Just let go back to the house and shower together, I know you need to relax," he whispered into her ear.

"Mm that sounds perfect Nate," she groaned out as him cheekily slipped a finger in to rub her soft wet pussy.

"Yeah, you definitely need some relaxing," he spoke as they walked back up to the house together.

Once they got back into the house and into the shower Nathan made sure to look after every inch of her body. He took special care around her scar, but made sure to pleasure her just how she liked it. As they were slowly getting back to making love to each other again, they hadn't been with each other since before losing Grace, "Thank you for making my birthday perfect," Haley spoke looking up at him in the shower with him.

"You're welcome Haley James, Always and Forever," he spoke as the started into a very passionate kiss with a lot of tongue together.

**I know this is another short chapter, I feel that it has everything in it to make it just right. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch17

Haley and Nathan were at home packing up their room getting everything ready for college. They had a long eventful summer and were looking forward to get back into some routine. Haley was excited to try out for cheerleading with Brooke and Nathan was looking forward to being on the basketball team with Lucas. To make things even better, Nathan and Haley managed to get living in a dorm together.

"Hey, don't lift that on your own. It's too heavy for you," Nathan spoke watching Haley lift one of the heavier boxes.

"Relax Nate, I'm not pregnant or anything," she spoke looking over at him as she set the box up on the bed.

"I know, you have to look after your body. You heard what the doctor said and besides I still want every chance I can of getting you pregnant again. So for that to happen you need a healthy body. No heavy lifting Hales," he spoke walking over to her.

"Okay, so you do want to knock me up again?" Haley asked flirting with him.

"Most definitely baby," he replied grabbing hold of her hips.

"I think I will just have to make my body of limits to you until we graduate college," she spoke teasing.

"There is not a chance in hell that is happening," he spoke rubbing his hands softly longer hr stomach.

"I hope we have another girl," Haley spoke softly leaning back against him.

"Me too," he replied as he leaned down to mark her neck softly.

"None, of that you too. We have a car to pack to get you two love birds off to college," Deb spoke standing in the doorway of Haley's room.

"Okay mom, thanks for ruining the moment," Nathan snapped turning to look at her.

"Just think after tomorrow you can have all the sex you want in college," Deb replied embarrassing Haley a little before she went back down stair.

"Don't worry Nate, when we get to college we can christen our new bed," Haley spoke smirking at him.

"I like the way you think Hales," he replied smiling down at her.

Once they were all packed they said the final goodbyes to their parents and headed on the two hour road trip to Duke. They were ready to start the next chapter of their life together in college.

"You know Nate, I'm always going to love you," Haley spoke looking down at her bracelet.

"Good, I'm always going to love you too. Always and Forever until the day I die," Nathan replied smiling over at her as her drove.

Whatever was going to happen in college, they were going to face it together as a couple. This was going to make their relationship stronger than ever.

**There is ch17. I know I said this was going to be the last, I have decided to just continue the story here with a few more chapters instead of doing a sequel. Sorry that's it's a short one. Please if you are reading write a review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch18

Nathan and Haley were settling in well to college life. They both had great time tables and were able to spend time together in between classes and practise as well as living together. Getting to live together was doing wonders for their sex life. Although they were still careful and made sure Haley was looking after herself. Nathan now made sure that when they were together they were always using protection.

The school year was going great and they were both doing great with their classes. Nathan's basketball team were playing great. He loved having Haley their on the cheerleading team cheering for him at every game. Having her support while he lived his dream was something he was always so grateful for that with her. She loved how he was so protective over her and always wanted to look after her and protect her.

It was now Halloween and they had decided to go to the basketball teams dress up party. Nathan was going as himself as a high school basketball player. Haley had been keeping her costume a surprise until now, "Hales, come on. We are going to be late," he shouted into her.

"Coming now," she shouted back taking one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Nathan watched as she slowly opened the bathroom door, "so what do you think?" she asked looking over at him staring at her.

"You are one very sexy teacher," he replied staring at her short pencil skirt, black heels and white blouse. He just knew that under that costume was some very sexy underwear.

"Well Thank You, we better get going than. We don't want to be any later than we already are," she commented grabbing her purse.

"Nah I think we should just skip the party and stay here, so we can make love all night," he replied smirking at her.

"Nathan we are going to this party, I promise when we get back I will make it up to you," she spoke leaning up to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Okay, Miss James," he replied taking her hand and heading out.

At the party Haley was hanging out with Brooke and a few of the other cheerleader just having a good time chatting and dancing. While Nathan was off chatting with the guys, he still couldn't keep his eyes off his girl. He even had to control his temper when a few guys started chatting with Haley. He soon had enough watching and went over to her.

"Dance with me," he whispered into her ear from behind.

Haley was so surprised at his request as he never offered to dance with her at any parties. She wasn't going to turn him down. So she turned round and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Once she had her arms round his neck, he went straight in for the kiss. The kiss was rough and passionate. Haley could taste the beer off his tongue as they explored each other mouths. She loved seeing the more controlling side of him come out, as it was usually her that took the lead when it came to their relationship.

"Mm what was that for?" Haley asked a few minutes later after their little make out session on the dance floor.

"I just wanted you Miss James," he replied trying to keep in character.

"Well if you're good I once give you too much home work," she commented flirting back at him.

"God, you too are so adorable," Brooke spoke watching the couple together.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled at her.

Haley could feel him rubbing small circles on her lower back relaxing her and also showing just how much he wanted her, "Nathan, stop it," she spoke softly trying not to show how she was enjoying it.

"Stop what Miss?" he asked trying to be innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about," she replied a little stricter.

"Mm I love it when you get all teacher on me," he whispered in her ear, softly sucking on her ear lobe.

She could try it anymore," fine lets go home," she groaned out," slowly to him.

"Hales you just got here," Brooke whined at her.

"Sorry needs must," she replied as the headed back to their dorm.

Nathan grabbed her hand and started running back to their dorm with her, "Nathan stop, I can't run in this skirt or these shoes for that matter," she commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way back.

"Nathan put in down," Haley commented to him.

"One second," he replied as he unlocked the door to their dorm.

"Thanks," she replied stepping out of her shoes.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else as Nathan slammed the door shut and grabbed her attacking her lips passionately. As the kiss continued, he started to unbutton her shirt revealing a black lacy bra, "God, your sexy Hales," he spoke staring at her half covered breasts.

"You're horny," she replied rubbing him softly through his shorts.

"Only for my sexy girl," he commented leaning forward to suck on her neck.

"Mm that feels good," she groaned as he started leaving his mark on her neck.

"You always taste good," he replied leaning forward to kiss her lips softly.

"Bed Now," she spoke as she felt him pull down her shirt and rub a finger over her very wet thong covered pussy.

"Feels like your just as horny as me," he replied he lead her into the bedroom.

They continued to kiss and touch each other until they were totally naked. Nathan softly touched the scar on her stomach from when she miscarried Grace. "Let me fuck you dog style and after we can do it however or wherever you want," he spoke moving his hand down again to stroke her wet pussy.

"Okay," she replied looking at him with pure lust and love in her eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees Hales," he commented to her. As he slipped on a condom.

She did exactly as he asked of her. He spread her legs wide apart and again softly rub her pussy from behind, "I think you're ready for me," he commented to her.

"Yeah, I am," she groaned out in pleasure.

A few second later she felt his hard cock softly inside her tight pussy, "move Nathan," she snapped as she thrusted back into him.

That's all the encouragement he needed. As he started thrusting in fast and hard into her. He kept tight grip of her grip as they fucked tighter. This new way of fucking they both seemed to like and enjoy. It wasn't long before they were both hitting their first orgasm of the night.

"Mm I feel it Nate," she spoke as she felt herself coming undone.

"Me too Hales, just a few more thrust," he commented to her.

Within second they were both riding the wave of their first orgasm. Haley collapsed down on the bed, "That was amazing," she spoke softly as she watched Nathan put the first condom in the bin.

"Yeah, I liked trying something different," he replied as he came back to lie beside her.

"Me too," she replied cuddling into him.

"I love when you shave your pussy, it makes you taste so much better," he commented lightly rubbing her pussy lips.

"Well I love you when you taste me," she spoke smiling up at him.

"Don't worry Hales, I will be very soon," he replied to her.

"I'm glad we left the party early," she spoke softly wanking him.

"Me too, this is much better fun," he replied loving how she was making her feel.

The night of intense love making continue into the early hours of the morning. They did it in several different places and ways. It brought a whole new level to their sex life that they were happy to explore together.

**There is ch18. I hope you all liked it. I think the next chapter will most likely have a time jump. Please review if you are reading this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch19

Nathan and Haley had a great four year at colleges both graduating with teaching degrees. Nathan was going to be teaching sports and Haley was going to be teaching English. It seemed like everything was turning out great for them. All that was about to change soon, and flip their world outside down yet again.

After graduating Nathan and Haley were at home starting of their summer together. They had both been offered jobs straight out of college. Come September they would be starting their first teaching Jobs together at Tree Hill High School.

Haley woke up again nine and ran straight to the bathroom vomiting like she had done every morning for the past two weeks. Nathan woke up to the sound of her being sick yet again, he slowly got out of bed, "Right, I'm taking you to the doctor," he spoke to her standing at the bathroom door.

"No I'm okay Nate, I just need to rest," she answered back softly picking herself up off the bathroom room floor.

"No Haley, it could be something serious. I have already lost one girl in my life. Im sure as hell not losing you too," he spoke a little stricter this time.

"Okay," she replied heading back into the bedroom to find some clothes to wear.

Nathan was able to get her an appointment with the doctor that morning. So once she was ready he drove them over there. They got seem straight away would made Haley feel a lot better and a lot more relaxed about the situation.

"So Haley what seems to be the problem?" he asked coming into the room.

"Well you know from my notes that I suffer from womb infection and just over four years ago we lost our daughter to a miscarriage. As she started growing in the wrong place. Now for about the past two weeks every morning I have been vomiting and I'm also late. I think there is a chance I'm pregnant again," she spoke explaining everything to the doctor.

"Well are you on the pill or are you both using protection?" the doctor questioned to the young couple.

"We are doing both," Nathan replied answering for Haley.

"Then maybe there was a chance with the infection the pill wore off and has stopped having the right effect on Haley's body," he explained to them.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"It means there is a very good chance that Haley is pregnant again," he commented to them.

"if she is pregnant again, will the same thing happen to this baby that happened to Grace?" Nathan asked starting to worry.

"There is a chance, if we are able to tell she is pregnant we will keep a close eye on her insuring that doesn't happen this time," he spoke reassuring the couple.

"Thank you," Haley spoke softly as she took hold of Nathan's hand.

"Right Haley, if you could just lie back for me. I'm going to scan your stomach and see what is going on," he explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke lying back and lifting up her t shirt for him to scan her stomach.

"Right, this will be cold," he spoke spreading the gel on her stomach.

"Doctor, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job. Should you not take bloods and see from them if she is pregnant," Nathan questioned to him.

"Normally yes, from the shape of Haley's stomach I think there is a great chance she is pregnant. So I'm just going to go ahead with the scan." He commented to them.

He slowly started to scan her stomach looking closely at the screen as he did it. "Do you see anything?" Haley asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just from looking here," he said point to the screen to show them.

"I'm pregnant" she spoke softly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes you look to be about two months and the baby is growing in the right place," he spoke reassuring them.

"Is there anything Haley can do to help herself?" Nathan asked wanting to protect her and his unborn child.

"Just plenty of rest," he replied smiling.

"Okay, I'll make sure of it," Nathan commented to him.

"Congratulations to you both. I do need to make you aware that, if Haley delivers early or manages to carry the baby full term. It will most likely be your only child, with the way Haley's medical history is," he explained to them.

"One healthy baby is better than no children at all," Haley spoke sitting herself up once the doctor was finished.

"Here is your first pictures and book in again for another three weeks on your way out," the commented to them.

"Okay thank you doctor," Haley spoke just before there left.

Nathan and Haley spent the rest of the afternoon in totally shock about the fact that in 7months they were going to be parents themselves if everything went smooth. Now they had to share the exciting new with their family.

**I know it's another short chapter. It has everything in it that needs to be there. So if you are reading please review for me. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch20

On the way home Nathan called his parents to meet them at Haley's house. It was time to give everyone the good news. By the time they got home everyone was in the living room waiting for them, wondering what they had to say.

"Haley sweetheart is everything okay?" Lydia questioned seeing that her daughter was a little distracted.

"Everything okay mom," she replied smiling.

"What's going on Son?" Dan asked looking over at Nathan.

"Haley and I have some news to share," he said looking over the parents.

"Well tell us already," Deb spoke excitedly looking at the young couple.

"I'm expecting again," Haley spoke softly as she looked down at her bracelet.

Both mothers' started screaming excitedly for the couple. "Congratulations guys," Jimmy spoke getting up to give them both a hug.

"Haley is everything okay this time?" her mother asked starting to worry about her daughter.

"Yes mom, so far everything is great. The doctor does want to see me twice a month for the rest of my pregnancy just to keep a check on everything thing," she explained to them.

"Well that's good to hear," she replied coming over to hug her daughter.

"If you excuse us. I'm getting tired, so I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while," she spoke grabbing Nathan's hand wanting to head upstairs.

"Congratulations again," the parents said just as Haley and Nathan were leaving the room.

As soon as Haley got to her room she striped off her clothes leaving her in just her panties. "What are you doing?" Nathan questioned looking at her slightly rounded stomach.

"I'm too warm in my clothes and I just want to lie on the bed with my boyfriend and relax," she replied climbing on the bed.

"Okay, that I can do," he replied taking off his shirt and lying beside her on the bed.

"I really hope I get to be a mother this time. I don't think I could cope with loosing another one of our children," Haley spoke rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Hales, listen to me. What happened with Grace wasn't your fault, it just wasn't meant to be at that time. We are going to do everything right this time. Our little baby is going to be fine," Nathan spoke with a reassuring smile placing his hand on top of hers.

"God, I love you so much," she spoke leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I love you too," he spoke kissing her back sweetly.

Due to her hormones Haley was getting a little horny, Nathan had to help relax her just how she liked it. The spent the rest of the evening like this, talking about how they were feeling on becoming parents.

**I know I haven't updated as much as I normally do. I just have been busy with family overeaster. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter, even with it being a little short. Please review if you are reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch21

Nathan and Haley were a month into their new teaching job. Haley had told the school that she was expecting so that could put something in place for when she would be off work. She was now around four months along and feeling a lot better now that morning sickness had stopped. Her hormones brought in a whole other set of craving that she was starting to develop as the days went on.

Today was another of their monthly appointments to check everything for both Haley and the baby, "So are they doing?" Nathan asked when the doctor came back in with Haley's blood results.

"Everything is looking great and normal as it should," she replied smiling at the couple.

"Oh thank god," Haley spoke rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Although Haley from your height and weight I would like for you to be eating more than you are for the baby's sake," the commented giving her some advice.

"I'll make sure she does doctor," trying to be his protective self.

"I already feel like I have put on so much weight already," Haley spoke softly trying to defend herself.

"Haley I understand that. For the sake of the baby and keeping him alive, we need you to eat as much to keep him healthy," the doctor explained to her.

"We are having a son?" Nathan spoke a little in shock.

"Oh sorry, did you went it to be a surprise," the doctor asked feeling guilty.

"No its okay," Haley replied before smiling over at Nathan.

"Right well in that case that getting looking at your little guy," the doctor spoke putting the gel on to Haley's stomach.

The both watched the screen as the doctor scanned her stomach, "I can't believe that's our little boy," Nathan spoke softly holding on Haley's hand.

"Yes it's definitely a boy," the doctor confirmed pointing to all his boy parts on the screen.

"Are you able to tell is there is anything wrong?" Haley asked nervously.

"Not today, we need him to grow so more for that, we should be able to tell at your six months scan. So far as I said everything is looking great," the doctor spoke as he was finishing up.

"Thank you," the both said together.

"You are both welcome; here are your pictures for today. Haley please try and get a lot more," he commented to her.

Once they were in the car, Haley turned to look at Nathan, "let's not tell anyone yet about the gender," she commented to him.

"Okay, I will try my best," Nathan replied to her.

"Thanks babe, so you are to go look at this apartment?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am, first we are stopping to get you some food," he explained to her.

"Nathan I'm not hungry," she commented to him.

"I don't care, you heard what the doctor said in," he replied as he pulled outside Karen's café.

"Okay fine, I will have a burger, mac n cheese with extra fries," she commented to her as she could smell the food from the café,

"For someone who isn't hungry that a lot of food," he joked to her.

"I'm pregnant and that's what I'm craving Nathan," she softly as she started to cry.

""Aww Hales sweetheart I didn't mean to make you cry, I was only teasing," he spoke trying to get her to stop.

"I know its these stupid hormones, I hate being pregnant," she commented.

"Well I love you being pregnant with your big breasts and beauty boy growing inside of you that's sexy hales," he commented to her.

"Nate, you keep talking like that I will need you to take me in the back seat," she spoke feeling herself getting horny.

"Okay sorry, right so what drink do you want?" he asked he opened his door to get out of the car.

"Hot chocolate," she replied to him.

"Hot chocolate it is," he spoke thinking that was a strange drink to order.

Haley waited in the car while Nathan went in and got their order of food. They sat together in the car eating it together. "Nate you think maybe we could go home and fuck before we go look at the house?" Haley asked him.

Nathan started laughing as he ate," yeah we can do that," he commented to her.

"Good cause my want for you is driving me crazy," she spoke as she ate her food.

"Well it's going to be an interesting 5 months," he commented to her.

"I know, as long as I don't end up wanting sex at work," she joked to him.

"If you do, I'm up for it. That would be so sexy and it's not like we haven't done it there before," he commented to her as he drove back to her house.

**There is ch21. I hope you all liked this chapter, if your reading please review. Also to the guest review who didn't really like this story much at the start. Please send me a review letting me know what you think of it now if your still reading, thanks. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch22

Nathan and Haley had brought the house they had gone to view two months earlier. They were now happy living together and working away at the school. Haley having all these sexual urges they had managed to have sex in nearly every room of the house, the first week they moved in. Nathan wasn't complaining he was happy to help Haley out. He also loved seeing her getting g bigger, knowing that their son was developing well.

One afternoon at the school Nathan and Lucas were taking basketball together. They walked in and all the guys were talking, "Have you seen that hot English teacher?" the new guy commented to some of them.

"Which one?" another guy asked him.

"I think her name was Mrs James," he replied smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't say too much about her if I was you," another guy warned him.

"Why not?" he asked curious.

"She is Coach Nathan wife," the other guy explained to him.

"Well yeah I mean Mrs James is definitely one teacher I would love to get with," the new guy said a little louder. As he seen that Nathan was walking over to him.

"Excuse me?" Nathan questioned glaring at him.

"I see I would love to fuck Mrs James," he replied looking at him.

"Right listen up Q; if you want to be on this team don't talk about my wife like that. Actually don't let me hear you talk about any female member of staff like that," he spoke getting his point across.

"Oh are you a little jealous, at I could fuck your wife better than you," he commented trying to wind up Nathan.

"FYI my wife is pregnant with my second child, so I think I can fuck her just fine," he snapped back at him.

"Are you sure you're the father?" Q answered back to him.

"Right that it guys, practise is over for the afternoon," Lucas spoke, trying to making sure the situation didn't get any worse.

All the guys headed back into the locker room to change and Lucas did his best to calm Nathan down. "You stay here while I go and make sure Q leaves before you go after him," he commented to him.

"That's a good idea," Nathan spoke walking onto the court to take a few shoots to help calm down.

Once Lucas had made sure Q had left school, he was walking back passed Hales classroom, "Hey Hales," he spoke getting her attention.

"Oh Hey Lucas," she spoke looking up from her desk.

"How's it going?" he asked her seeing she looked a little stressed out.

"um..it's going okay. Just I had this new kid in my class today and let's just say he was hard work," she commented to him.

"Did he say anything sexual to you?" Lucas asked wanting the truth.

"Yeah a few things, why?" she asked looking at him.

"I just had to cancel basketball because he was saying things like that about you again in front of Nate," he explained to her.

"Oh, where is Nathan now?" she asked worried about him.

"Hopefully still in the gym," Lucas replied to her.

"You think you cause give us some alone time?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah he's all yours," he commented to her.

When Haley got to the gym, he was still on the court. She walked in closer to him, "Hey 23, call me," spoke getting his attention.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned walking over to her.

"Lucas told me what happened with Q, so I just wanted to check on you," she spoke looking up at him.

"I'm okay, he was just saying really not nice things about you," he replied to her taking hold of her hand.

"I know he is in my Engish class too," she commented to Nathan.

"Hales you should have to put up with him," Nathan replied to her.

"Don't worry I can handle him, I dated you in high school remember," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny Hales," he replied smirking at her.

"Come with me," Haley spoke taking his hand and heading toward the guys locker.

"Hales, this is the guy's locker room," Nathan commented to her.

"Well done you, I thought that since a few guys want to have their way with me. That you would want to be the first," she commented smirking at him.

"Hales, I already get to have my way with you. I knocked you up remember," he replied looking down at her.

"True, we have never done it here before and trust me. After the day we both had I know we both need a good release," she spoke explaining her logic to him.

"You serious want to fuck here?" he asked her.

"Yes," she spoke pushing him into his office and closing the door.

Nathan was so surprised at how c much Haley wanted him right then and there. It wasn't any different from how she was with him at home over the last few weeks as well. "Mmm I'm so glad you wore that sun dress today," he commented slipping the strip down off her shoulder.

"Nate kiss me already," Haley snapped at him.

He leaned down and gently started kissing down her neck sucking softly against her weak spot leaving his mark like he always did with her.

"Mmm Nate I need more," she groaned out to him.

Nathan moved one off his hands up and pulled her dress down a little revealing her strapless bra. He reached round unclasping, letting her breasts fall free. He gently started to massage them as he kept kissing her neck. "God I love your bigger tits," he whispered softly in her ear.

"God, Nate I need you," she moaned grabbing hold of his cock through his shorts.

"I know baby, I want you too," he commented to her.

Haley pulled his shorts down along with his boxers revealing his very large hard cock," now that looks like something I want to be fucked with," she spoke touching him softly.

"Hales, if you keep doing that, we will be done before we even start," he groaned as he felt her small hand touching him.

"You better get me undressed then," she flirted back at him.

Nathan pulled his own t shirt off over his head, before he gently pulled her dress down over her stomach leaving her standing her lacy pink g – sting. "Mmm you're already so wet," he smirked softly slipping his fingers into her underwear feeling her.

"I know, I have been wanting you all day," she spoke bringing his cock closer to her.

"Well that's something we have both been wanting," he spoke as he lifted her up onto his desk as he pushed himself into her.

"Fuck Nate," she moaned as the pleasure her.

He started thrusting hard and fast into her hitting all the right places for her. He loved watching thee expression on her face and her tits bounce gently as they thrusted together. "God your so sexy Hales," he spoke as he softly sucked on each hardened nipple in turn before kissing her passionately.

Haley soon responded with a tight hold on his cock as she started to suck down on his shoulder as they had a steady pace thrusting together. "Mmm I'm getting there Nate," she moaned out in pleasure.

Nathan could feel her muscles getting tighter around his fingers every time he thrusted into her. He knew too that she was hitting her peak, that spurred him on to go even faster, "just let go Hales," he whispered in her ear.

Haley couldn't take anymore within a few minutes her juices were pouring into Nathan's body as she screamed out his name in pure pleasure reaching her climax. Her body shock as she came and she held onto Nathan for support.

He was finding it hard to support her as he was about to cum too," I'm going to cum Hales," he groaned as he blew his load up into her.

"That was very sexy Hales," he commented as he pulled out of her picking up their clothes from the floor.

"Yeah it was," she replied smiling at him. A little more satisfied than she had been earlier that day.

"Once Nathan got himself dressed again he helped Haley with the parts she couldn't reach. As he was helping her, the baby started kicking, "Stop it James," she spoke softly.

"Um Hales my name is Nathan," he spoke confused.

"Not you, your son only seems to stop kicking me if I call him James," she explained to him.

"James," I like that name," he replied smiling at her.

"James Scott it is then," she spoke rubbing her stomach.

"Now the name sorted let's get you home for round two, since we tick school off are places of doing it," he commented to her.

"Okay, well I think the bath is a good place for tonight," she spoke softly.

"I think you might be right," he spoke as they walked out of the school together to their car.

**There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked how this chapter turned out. If your reading please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch23

Haley was now six months along and everything was going great with the pregnancy. She had exhausted Nathan with all the sex she was craving. He loved seeing her enjoying herself and loved seeing the way how her body looked when she was pregnant; to him it was so sexy. Over the last few weeks Haley had finished worked and was now relaxing at home awaiting the arrival of her son. Brooke wanted to throw a baby shower, so she had to give in. Even though she wasn't really feeling up to it much.

It was the morning of her baby shower; Haley was lying on her side of the bed with the covers pulled off her roasting from the heat. She turned on her side to look over at Nathan laying there peaceful sleeping. As usual she got the urge to want to fuck his brains out. Ever so slowly she slipped her hand gently under the cover and rubbed his leg lightly reaching closer and closer to his cock.

"Mmm not again Hales," he groaned slowly stirring from his sleep.

"But Nate I want you," she spoke in her sweetest voice as he looked down at her.

"Baby we did it six times last night," I need time to recover," he spoke looking at her.

"Fine! I understand if you don't want me," she whispered out trying out to cry as she got up from the bed.

Nathan knew that her emotions were starting to take over; he would have to do something fast if he didn't want Haley falling out with him the rest of the day. He got up going after her and grabbed her by the waist and slowly reached down and rubbed her clit, while sucking on her neck.

"Of course I always want you," he whispered in her ear as he continued to rub her clit getting her all worked up.

"Mm Nate that's so good," she groaned as she leaned back into him as he worked over her clit down into her juicy pussy.

"You're always so wet for me," he groaned as he made his mark on her neck.

Once she was feeling satisfied, she pulled his hand away and turned around to face him," Thanks baby, so you think I could have some of those nice pancakes you make?" she asked smiling at him.

Nathan was so shocked and confused as to the way Haley was getting on," you're so mean Hales," he spoke looking down at her grinning face.

"Yes but you love us anyways," she replied placing her hands over her stomach.

"That is most definitely true," he replied kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh can I have porridge as well please," she asked him.

"Okay, now go shower while I start on breakfast," he spoke directing her toward the bathroom.

Nathan had made Haley everything that she asked him for and then started working on what he wanted to eat himself. Haley could smell the great food as she walked into the kitchen after her shower.

"That was a fast shower baby," Nathan spoke as Haley poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah it's not as fun, when you're not in there with me," she replied smiling at him.

"Well maybe we can arrange that for tonight instead," he spoke giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek and giving her the plate of food he had made for her.

"Thanks," she spoke as she took the plate and went to sit down at the table and start eating.

Nathan followed behind her sitting down beside her, as he started eating his food. He noticed that Haley had only taken a few bites of her food," What's wrong Hales?" he asked looking over at her.

"Would you hate me if I said I wanted to try your breakfast?" she asked looking at her plate of eggs.

"No of course not," he replied pushing his plate closer to her.

Haley started eating his eggs mixing it in with her porridge. Nathan was totally disguised with the combo of food that Haley was eating.

"What?" Haley asked looking over at him as she ate.

"It's just a strange combo of food," that's all," Nathan spoke trying not to upset her.

"Well your son is hungry and this is what he wants me to eat. I thought you wanted to see me eat more anyone," she spoke snapping back at him.

"I'm glad you're eating, it's just strange," he spoke trying to defend himself.

"Whatever," she replied as she continued to eat a mixture of food of both Nathan and her plate.

"So you looking forward to your Baby shower?" Nathan asked he went to get them more orange juice.

"Yes, honestly I would rather stay here and just fuck with you," she spoke looking over at him.

"Haha!" he laughed bringingthe juice back over to her.

"I'm serious Nathan," she replied looking at him.

"I know you are baby," he spoke leaning over to to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Let's go back to bed," Haley suggested taking hold of Nathan's hand.

"you already showered Hales," he commented to her.

"like I said earlier, showering is so much better with you," she replied as she lead him back to their master bedroom.

They spent the whole morning pleasuring each other and even got caught in the act when Brooke came to put up Haley for her party. They didn't care much as they were young, in love and couldn't wait on the next three months till they welcomed James into the world.

**Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter, so if you are reading please review for me. **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch24

Haley being her hormonal pregnant self, she didn't want to leave Nathan for her party. So Brooke had to give in and let Nathan come along too. When they got to Brooke's house a lot of their family and friends were there. Both Deb and Lydia were surprised to see Nathan.

"What are you doing here; I thought it was girls only?" Deb questioned to her son.

"I know mom, Hales had a little melt down before leaving the house. So me being here was the only way we were getting her here," he explained to her.

"Okay, well I guess that a good a reason as any," Deb commented smiling back at him.

"HALEY! Let's get you off your feet and resting," her mother spoke leading her over to the sofa.

"I'm fine Mom," Haley replied as she sat down on the sofa.

"Right let's get this baby shower started with a few games," Brooke commenting over a few diapers.

"So what are we playing first?" Nathan asked trying to make the party as fun as he could if he was going to have to stay.

"Well im not sure of the actual name, but in your group everyone gets a diapers and you have to guess which chocolate is smelted on the inside," she spoke passing out the diapers.

"Okay sounds easy enough," Nathan spoke smiling.

"Actually you can only do it be smell," Brooke commented to him.

"Looks like it's all down to you Hales," he commented looking at her.

"Good thing James has been craving candy bars then," she replied taking the diaper from him.

After a few different games, they brought out the food and a cake for Nathan and Haley to cut. She totally loved that it was all boy themed for James and Nathan loved the fact that it had a lot of different sports stuff on it. He really hoped that his son was going to be into sports just as much as he was.

"Mm this cake is amazing," Haley spoke as she sat eating her second piece.

"Well you definitely seem to be enjoying it," Nathan spoke smirking at her.

"Shut up, your son is hungry," she commented sticking her licking out at him.

"My son? I thought it was our son?!" he questioned back at her.

"It's your son when you're making fun of me,|" she commented to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he spoke leaning in to kiss her. Not wanting her to get upset in front of their family and friends.

"Your forgiven," she spoke after they broke away from their kiss.

"Hey, save that for the bedroom," Lydia commented to the couple.

"So Nathan when did you first start really falling for Hales?" Quinn asked looking at Nathan.

"You don't need to answer that Nathan," Haley spoke not sure what answer Nathan would give to the question.

_I have always been in love with her from a young age as you all know. I guess I really started to develop the big feeling the summer before we got together. There was this one day that we were all down on the beach together. Haley was wearing this little red bikini and would have done anything to touch her._

_Then she asked me to rub the screen cream into her back. I literally thought I had died and gone to heaven. Getting to sit there and rub this cream into her soft warm skin, felt together amazing. I wo7uld have done anything to have been allowed to kiss her in that moment. Not to mention that she looked so sexy too. It was definitely hard trying to still act like friends and round from then until we got together. _

He spoke sharing the memory with the group, "Aww that's so sweet," Quinn replied smiling at the couple.

"What about you Haley?" Brooke asked smiling over at her friend.

_Believe it or not, it was actually that say day for me. After we spent time at the beach we went back to my house for a film night just the two of us. We were in my bed together watching films and Nathan had his arm around me gently rubbing circles into my skin. In that moment it just felt so right and I knew then I wanted to have a whole lot more in life with him._

She spoke explaining her past memory of them together. Their family and friend were just in aww of them and the special relationship that they had with each other.

Next it was time for Haley to open her gift to see what she got and sort it out into piles of order of use. As usual Brooke got her a gift of something she could use after the baby was born. Nathan was very thankful for the gift. He couldn't wait to see his sexy girl wearing it and he knew she would look great in it too.

"I hate to be a party pooper guys. I just so tired, I think it's a good idea if Nathan takes me on home," she commented slowly getting up.

"Okay sweetheart, make sure you get plenty of rest," Lydia commented to her daughter.

"Oh please, they are going so Haley can ley Nathan fuck her senseless again," Brooke commented to Lydia in front of everyone.

"Brooke!" Haley snapped getting embarrassed.

"It's okay, we all know you and Nathan have a very active sex life pregnant or not," she replied making Haley even more embarrassed.

"Right let's get you home, lets for great baby shower guys," Nathan commented knowing he had to get Haley out of there fast so she didn't cry.

In the car on the ride home Nathan looked over at Haley, "Brooke's right you know," he commented to her.

"Right about what?" she looking over at him.

"That had a very active sex life; we have been fucking since we were young teens. We are now preparing for our second child," he spoke giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, sometime I wish Grace was still around to meet her little brother," Haley spoke playing with her bracelet.

"Not in any way am I saying we will be replacing Grace, but I will help you get your little girl so day. It is something we always wanted," he spoke as he drove.

"Nathan you heard the doctor, it not going to be likely that I will be able to have another child after James," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"If there is one thing I know about you Haley James. It's that you're strong and you like to fight hard and better the odd. I know when it comes to having children that one goals your set on doing," he spoke glancing over at her.

"You better get up fast then, so we can practice on getting me knocked up again," she joked knowing she still had to get birth before he could knock her up again.

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't up sooner. I was struggling on getting the story written and I have also been sick which doesn't help. Anyways I hope you like how the chapter turned out in the end. If your reading please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch25

Haley was now five days over her due date. The doctor had thought about bringing her in early to the hospital. Then decided that he would let her goes the ten days before her brought her in. He was still keeping a very close eye on her. Nathan to was doing his best with her along with the rest of their families.

Nathan had spent the last week and half getting the baby room in between making love to Haley hoping, that the sex would help bring on the labour. So far James didn't seem to want his appearance into the world just yet. Haley for one was getting annoyed with how uncomfortable she was starting to feel.

It was mid-morning and Haley had woken up for her nap disappointed that Nathan was no long lying beside. So she got up slowly slipping on one of his oversized t shirts, that was on the end of the bed from their early morning sex. She loved wearing his t shirts, it made her feel safe and wanted. She also loved also how they always smelled of his scent and loved that the most.

"Hey 23," she spoke walking into the nusery slowly looking for Nathan.

"Hey sleepy head," he replied turning round to smile at his girl, seeing her standing their in his t shirt.

"It looks great in here," Haley commented letting her eyes wonder round the painted room.

"Well I just thought that I would get it finished since I figured that we didn't have much time left," he spoke explaining his reasoning to her.

"You're definitely right about that. I actually think I have been in labour since the morning," she confessed shyly to him.

"Hales, why didn't you tell me and do we need to go yet?" he spoke asking all these protective questions going into father.

"I didn't tell you earlier because the contractions only really started, so I knew we still had some time," she replied waking closer to him.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and then slipped one hand under the t shirt, "Where is your panties baby?" he asked softly stroking her warm pussy.

"Mm still on the floor in the bedroom, I couldn't reach to pick them up," she spoke groaning softly at him touching her.

Nathan laughed at her answer thinking back to the hot and heavy sex they had the morning, "Hales baby, I think you have just wet yourself," he spoke feeling all this water between his fingers.

"Nope baby that would be my waters breaking," she commented to him.

"Okay, I think we should go to the hospital now," he commented to her.

"yes, that would be a good idea," Haley replied to him.

He quickly carried her back into their bedroom and helped her get dressed before grabbing her hospital bag and the car keys. He slowly led her down the stairs and helped her into the car, so they could make their way to the hospital.

"Who would have thought that me fingering you would have broken your waters," Nathan commented being all proud of himself.

"Ha-ha, I still think all the sex we had the morning played a good part in it Nathan, "Haley replied to him.

"Probably, you were very horny the morning, a lot more than you have been," he commented to her as he drove.

"Shut up and drive Nathan," Haley snapped back at him.

"Okay why don't you text the parents what's happening," Nathan suggested to her. As he knew they weren't that far away from the hospital.

The next few hours were going to change their world completely. Haley was just secretly praying that everything was going to run smoothly for them. They couldn't wait to meet their new born son, hopefully sooner rather than later.

**There is ch25. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you are reading please review for me please, even a few words. **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch26

Once Nathan got Haley checked in they rushed her through to the delivery room and got everything set up. Haley had already reached her 10cm, so it was just a matter of time now before she was going to be giving birth to James.

"Okay Haley everything is looking great, we need you to push on your next contraction," the doctor explained to her.

"Okay," Haley spoke softly grabbing onto Nathan's hand as she felt the next contraction coming along.

"That's it's your doing great Haley," Nathan spoke trying to encourage her as she pushed.

"Right Haley, I can see the head coming now. So on the next one I want you to give a really hard push for me," the doctor commented to her.

Looking down at Haley, Nathan held her hand, "come on baby you can do this," he spoke again trying encourage her.

"FYI Nathan you try giving birth, it hurts," she snapped back at him.

"I know baby, you're doing really well," he encouraged brushing the hair out of her face with his hand.

"Well done Haley the head is out, now I just need two really big pushes and little James will be here," he commented to her.

"You can do this," Nathan encouraged her as much as he could as he wanted to help her get through this last part as fast as she could.

Just like that with one big hard push James Nathan Scott was welcomed into the wold, as they could the cries of their little boy.

"Congratulations to you both, Nathan would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked him.

"Yes please," he replied moving down to cut the cord.

The doctor passed James over to the nurses to get cleaned up, measured and weighted, "Haley, I need one final push to deliver the after birth," the doctor explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke finally get her breathe back after the first lot of pushing. She managed to deliver the after birth just like that.

"Well Done Haley you did great," the doctor commented to her.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him.

Nathan was holding James in a little blue blanket as he walked over to beside Haley, "would you like to hold your beautiful son?" he questioned to her.

"Yes please," she spoke slowly getting herself into a more comfortable position.

He slowly passed James over to her once she was ready," Welcome to the world James Scott," she spoke softly kissing his forehead.

"Haley we will probably have to run a few times on you later just to check that everything is okay," the doctor commented to her.

"Okay, do you think James will be my last baby," she questioned to him.

"I don't know yet, it's something we can talk about later," he commented to her.

"Thank you doctor for bringing our son into the world, his sister would be so proud of him." He commented to the doctor.

"You're both very welcome. I will leave you to get to know your son," he spoke getting up.

"Thank you and if you see two sets of parents all excited, send them this way," she commented to him.

"Will do," he replied before leaving.

""Hales, we did it. We got our little family," Nathan spoke leaning over to give her a very passionate kiss.

"God, their son is only in the world and they are already kissing in front of him," Lydia spoke causing them to break away.

"Very funny mom," Haley spoke smirking at her.

"It is true sweetheart," her father commented to her.

"If you guys are going to be mean, you can leave," she commented to them.

"Okay we are sorry," the both said together.

"Congrats son," Dan spoke shaking hands with Nathan.

"Thanks dad," he spoke smiling at him.

"So, how about a cuddle with my new grandson?" Deb questioned to Haley.

"Okay, I want him back," she spoke not really wanting to let him go just yet.

"Thanks," Deb spoke as she carefully took James from Haley's arms.

It was then that Haley cuddled into Nathan who had sat down on the bed with her to make room for everyone.

"You two definitely know how to make a cute baby," Lydia commented to the couple.

"Thanks mom," Haley spoke smiling at her.

"This time at least wait till you're married before bringing another baby into the world," Dan commented to the couple.

"Okay dad, we will," Nathan spoke not even sure yet if Haley could have another child.

It was at that point that James started to cry, "I think the little guy is hungry, "Deb commented passing him back to Haley.

"Thanks, Nate babe could you get the nurse," Haley asked him.

"Sure baby," he replied heading out to find one.

"I think that are queue to go," Lydia commented.

"Yes I think your right. Haley just call if you need anything," her father commented to her.

"I will," she spoke smiling at her dad as Nathan walked back in with the nurse.

Over the next hour the nurse helped Haley figure out the best way to breast feed James. Nathan thought this was the best thing to watch and see them bonding together. He just couldn't wait to get his little family home.

**James is finally here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if your are reading, please write a review for me. **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch27

Nathan and Haley had now been home about a month with James and they were all settling into routine well. Nathan had taken some time off work so that he was able to help Haley out. It also meant that he could look after James when Haley was trying to nap. She didn't get a lot of sleep with breastfeeding. So Nathan taking him for a few hours every afternoon really helped Haley out.

Haley was still napping in their bed when Nathan had brought him back for their walk together. He was in the nursery changing his dirty diaper when he began crying, indicating that he was probably hungry again.

"Shh little guy, we don't want to wake mommy," Nathan spoke picking him up once he successfully changed his diaper.

It was too late and Haley's mummy mode had already kicked in when she heard James crying. So she got up from the bed and went to find him. She didn't have to go far as Nathan carrying him in his arms walking around the nursery

"Is our little guy hungry again?" Haley questioned to Nathan.

"Hey you, I thought you were still sleeping," Nathan spoke looking over at his girl.

"I was till I heard him crying and that woke me," she spoke walking over to Nathan.

"I'm sorry baby, I was trying to stop him from crying so I didn't wake you," Nathan replied looking down at her.

"It's okay, my breasts are hurting anyways so that usually means feeding time anyways," she joked sitting down in the rocking chair in the nursery slipping off her top.

Once she was ready Nathan handed James over to her. He loved just standing there watching James suck on Haley's breasts. It was magical seeing how natural it look for them and hoe great of a mother Haley was turning out to be.

"You're a great mom," Nathan spoke after a few minutes.

"Thanks baby, you're a great daddy to," she spoke smiling up at him.

"That's only because I learnt everything I know from you," he commented to her.

"We are a great team," she spoke gently rocking James in the chair.

"Grace would be so proud of you," he spoke softly.

"Thnks, I miss her every day eve when we didn't even get to meet her," Haley replied trying not to cry.

"I know I miss her too," he spoke looking at her lovingly.

"Well once I get James over we could always go back to be and trying making another baby," Haley commented to him.

"Are we allowed to do that Hales, I mean have you got the all clear from the doctor?" he asked her nervously.

"Yes, at my appointment at the start of the week. The doctor said my infection didn't come back after James, so we are good to try again," she spoke gently setting James in his bed.

"That's great hales, although I did have my mind on adoption since I thought we could have any more of our own," he confessed to her.

"Well now that you mention it, I think that we should keep trying for a baby on our own. Also start looking into adopting, as that's something that I want for us as well," she spoke leading him back into their bedroom.

"I like the way you think, Haley James," he spoke softly lying her down in the middle of their bed and stripping her of her clothes.

"I always was the smart one between us," she joked smiling at him.

Oh you're going to pay for that," he joked knowing their make out session had to be quick if the wanted to be with each other before James woke up again.

"I love you Nathan," Haley spoke between their kisses.

"I will always love you to Nathan," she replied kissing him back.

They spent the next hour and half in bed together trying to hopefully get Haley pregnant again, one last time with another girl.

**There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you are reading please write a review and let me know what you think please.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch28

James was now four months old and Haley decided that it was time she let her parents look after him for the evening. As her and Nathan were in need of some alone time together and she thought tonight would be the perfect night. Since she had be craving for him to have his way with her, since they once again decided to try for another baby.

Nathan came in from work to find that the house was very quiet and didn't want to spoke to loud in case James was sleeping. When he walked into the kitchen he seen that Haley was all dressed in a nice black dress and her hair was down for a change.

"You look sexy," he spoke walking over to her.

"You look tired," she replied as he took her in his arms.

"No I'm all good," he replied smiling.

"Good, as we have a child free house for the evening," he commented to him.

"Oh and how did you make that happen?" he questioned to her.

"I told my parents that we needed some alone time to work on their next grandchild," she replied to him with a grin.

"I love the way you think Hales," he commented leaning in to kiss her.

After they broke away from the short kiss Haley looked up at him, "go shower and then your all mine," she commented to him.

"How about I be all yours now and we can both shower together after," he suggested as he started pulling her dress of her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's a much better idea," she replied as she could feel her want for him increasing.

The whole way through their relationship Haley was the one who always took control of the physical side of things. More recently she loved that Nathan was taking charge and their sex life was getting more intense than it had ever been before.

Nathan grabbed hold of her waist and through her over his shoulder before heading to their bedroom with her. Once they were in the bedroom, he had managed to strip her out of the dress. He stepped back to admire her, still holding her waist "you still have the most perfect body I have ever since," he commented as he gently leaned down to suck each nipple in turn.

"Thank you," she breathed out enjoying the pleasure she was getting as she pulled off his t shirt. It was now her turn for her to now admire how well built he still was "You're still as fit as ever," she commented running her fingers along his well-toned stomach making him shiver under her touch.

Nathan again began to kiss her lips moving his hands back up to massage her breast before working his way down to where he really wanted to be. Knowing that she needed him down there too, she soon made short work of his shorts pushing them down his legs along with his boxers.

Once they were both left in just their underwear Nathan laid her down in the centre of the bed, he climbed on top of her straddling her very wet panties. He started working his fingers against her pressing them down into her clit as she groaned his name loudly. They cuddled together kissing and touching all over each other upper bodies, teasing each other slowly. This soon became not enough for Nathan and wanting more he slipped his hand down from the waistband of her panties, between her legs and started rubbing right into her wet pussy lips with three fingers.

Haley enjoyed the pleasure this was bringing her, spreading her legs wider giving him more access to her pussy.

"Mmm I love how turned on you are for me hales," he whispered softly pressing his fingers against her clit teasing her even more.

"God Nate I need you now," she cried out looking up at him as she grabbed hold of his hardened cock.

Nathan had been turned on since the moment he arrived home to her "Hales baby I won't be able to last if you keep doing that," he groaned out still fingering her at a steady pace

"Me either," she groaned out smiling up into his big blue eyes. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he would give and thrust his cock in to where she wanted it to be.

"You can play with me after baby," he spoke as he moved to be between her legs as her slowly and careful. He took hold of his cock placing it at her pussy lips, "Just relax Hales, and enjoy this," he spoke as he thrusted up into her.

"Okay," she replied smiling up at him. Lying totally flat and completed naked under him and him between her legs.

He quickly moved closer to her having his cock right up in her pussy as he leaned down to connected his lips with her. The kiss turned passionate straight away as she granted access to her mouth as soon as their lips touched. There kiss continued to develop as Nathan pushed the upper side of his cock against her clit caused her moan as they kiss. With every thrust Nathan gave she tightened her legs around his ass wanting to feel the contact of their bodies more and more. Soon enough a thin layer of sweat was developing between their bodies as her harden nipples pressed softly against his toned chest and she lost her hand in his hair.

When they broke away from the kiss it wasn't long before Nathan was pleasuring another part of her body. "Nate that so damn amazing," she breathed out as he started sucking softly on one of her harden nipples and massaged the other at the same time with his fore finger and thumb.

He continued to do this to her for a good five minutes and he know she was enjoying from how she tighten the grip of her legs around his ass knocking his cock back and forth into her clit a few times, trying to give him pleasure at the same time. When he finished sucked on the first nipple he looked up at her "your killing me here James," he commented before going to start doing the same thing on the other nipple.

"I know baby it's just feels so good and you do it so well. It's only fair I make you feel amazing at the same time," she flirted back at him.

When he had enough attention to her breast her started moving down her bodies leaving a trail of kisses as he went. This made it feel like her whole body was on fire from every touch she got and she just couldn't explain the pleasure she was getting from it. Her first orgasm was about to hit, "I feel it Nate," she spoke softly.

"Me too," he replied as he picked up his pace again wanting them to cum together first.

Their first orgasm came crashing together and they thrusted into each other. Meeting thrust for thrust as they rode the wave together coming down from their peak.

When they had regained their energy, Nathan decided to pleasure her even more. He moved down to her womanhood and shifted in his position to push her legs wider apart. He rubbed hard against her clit a few times building up the pressure again teasing g her slightly. As he did that he heard her whisper "mmm Nathan!" as the passion overtook her body.

"Just relax Hales, you will love it I promise," as soon as thought words were out of his mouth he replaced his fingers with his cock again. First pinching on her sensitive clit, cause her legs to tighten their grip around his cock. When he had finished pinching her clit he moved up to suck her nipples. This was a new experience for both of them; Nathan totally loved tasting her in this way. He couldn't understand why he had never tried to do it before; it felt right and amazing doing it for the first time, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her, causing her to hit a second orgasm.

"Fuck Nate baby that feels wonderful," she moaned out running her hands through his hair as her continued to pleasure her in this amazing way. As he continued his movements got faster and longer and she began to thrust her lower half against his cock, trying to release some of the pressure that was building up inside of her. She knew her orgasm would be more intense this time round.

Nathan drove his cock deeper and deeper as he heard her cry out how amazing it was making her feel. He soon started to massage her clit again with his fingers want her to cum for him a third time. Between he licking and her thrusting, he knew it would be long with the fast pace that they were going at. They continued this fast pace for another ten minutes before her body began to shake under him.

"Mmm fuck Nate baby. This is it baby, I'm going cum," she breathed out barely above a whisper. After one more deep thrust from her she finally reached her peek causing her juices to flow rapidly out over his cock. She couldn't believe how amazing her third orgasm was as her whole body shock under him.

When he was sure was relaxed again he pulled out of her, moving back up beside her pulling her in to cuddle with him "How are you feeling baby?" he questioned hoping she loved what just happened.

"I feel wonderful Nate," she replied smiling at him moving to straddle his lower half.

"I think we just made our next child," Nathan commented lying beside her.

"Me too, hopefully. Now how about that shower?" she questioned to him.

"Definitely and maybe I can make you cum a few more times in there," he spoke leading her to the bathroom.

**There is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review if you are reading it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch29

James was now just a little bit over a year old and Haley had gone back to work full time. So this meant James spent his days with either of the two sets of grandparents. Which really helped Nathan and Haley out as they didn't have to pay for childcare just yet. Working full time and looking after James was really starting to be hard work for Nathan and Haley, they wouldn't change it for the world. To make things even more interesting they were still trying for another child.

Haley was started to feel a little disheartened at the fact she hadn't falling pregnant again. When she wasn't on any birth control and they were having sex every chance they got. Over the past few weeks Haley started to get this feeling in her stomach and her period had become irregular. So she decided it was time to see the doctor. She felt she want to do it alone, as she didn't want to get Nathan's hopes up just yet.

She had made her appointment for early morning as she didn't teach first period. She would be able to hide it from Nathan he had already gone into school for morning basketball with the team. She left James off at her parents' house and went straight to the doctor's office for her appointment. Luckily she didn't have to wait have long which really helped to calm her down.

"So Haley what brings you in today?" the doctor questioned to her.

"Well Nathan and I have been trying for another baby over the past for months. Recently my periods have started to be irregular again and I know it's not the birth control, since I'm totally off that now. Either I think I could well be pregnant or I have this gut feeling that my infection is back again. I'm really hoping it's the first one," she spoke looking over at the doctor with a hopefully smile.

"Let's take some blood and then I will do a scan and see what's going on with you," the doctor advised to her.

"Okay," she replied rolling up her sleeve knowing the drill for getting her bloods done.

"Since you're the first in today we should get your blood results back pretty fast," he explained to her once he had finished taking it.

"That's good, I don't think I cause wait all day for the result," she replied being totally honest with him.

"Right let's get to that scan and see if that can make the situation any clearer on what might be going on," the doctor commented to her.

"Okay," she nervously replied lying back on the back and lifting up her blouse so the doctor could scan her stomach.

The doctor got to work scanning her stomach carefully taking his time to check everything. Haley was starting to worry as she lay watching the clock and the doctor hadn't said anything to her for a good five minutes. She was about to speak when the nurse came back into the room, "here are the results of her bloods," she spoke handing them to the doctor.

"Great, just in time thank you," he replied taking them from the nurse.

"There is something wrong isn't there?" Haley asked finally feeling sick to her stomach.

"Haley why don't you come sit over here and we can chat," the doctor spoke leading Healey back over to the chair beside his desk.

"My infection back?" she spoke softly after a few moments for getting herself together.

"I'm sorry Haley, I know that not the news you were hoping for today," the doctor replied looking at her.

"So what happens now?" she asked trying to hold back the tears,

"Well with the look of these results and your scan, I think the best option to keep you alive and well is for you to have a hysterectomy as soon as possible," he explained as he watched her starting to cry.

"Is there not another option of more meds or something?" she asked through the tears.

"I'm sorry Haley I wish there was, this is your best option right now," he commented to her.

"Okay, I'll have the operation," she replied pulling herself together and wiping away the tears.

"the earliest I can bring you is the start of the week and you will probably have to take at least six months off work, with no lifting or driving for the first 3months," he explained to her.

"Okay, I guess I will see you Monday morning then," she spoke getting herself ready to leave.

"Yes, Haley please talk to Nathan about this and don't keep it a secret," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied before leaving.

Back at school Nathan had just finished his first two classes and was walking passed the school office, "Nathan is Haley okay?" Julie the receptionist commented to him.

"Yes why?" he asked a little confused by her question.

"While she called the morning saying she would be late in due to a doctor's appointment. I'm just off the phone with her again and she said the doctor told her to take sick leave for the next 7months," she explained to Nathan.

"Julie, get someone to cover my classes for the rest of the day. Im away to find Haley," he spoke running out of the school as fast as he could.

He first called Haley's parents to see if they had heard anything from her. Lydia told him that she had arrived at the house a half hour ago in tears. Wouldn't tell them what the problem was, just got James and left with him. So next he tried calling Haley's cell phone hoping she would pick up.

Haley had got James and drove to the one place she felt safe just wanting to spend time there with James. In a way this was the place where she felt safe and loved and all her worries could disappear for a while. While she was sitting on the beach she heard her cell phone go off, not checking who was calling she answered it.

"Hello," she spoke softly into the phone.

Nathan was relieved to hear her voice," Haley, what's going on, where are you, are you okay?" he asked overloading her with questions.

"I'm sick again Nathan and I just couldn't face coming into work," she spoke starting to cry again.

"Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll come to you," he spoke to her.

"No I don't want you here, I just want to be alone with James," she spoke before ending the call.

This left Nathan even more worried for Haley. He knew he needed to find her and do it fast. He didn't care if she wanted to be alone; he was going to be there for whatever she was going through.

**There is ch29. I hope you all liked reading this chapter. If you are reading please review for me. Also I'm still writing my two other stories so please do read and review them too. **


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch30

After looking everywhere at home and having no luck finding Haley and James. Nathan drove to the one place that he hoped they would be. Since it was a week day the traffic down to the beach was a lot lighter than normal, so he was able to get there faster. He went straight down to the beach to look for them. Just as he thought, Haley was sitting on the beach watching the ocean and James was between her legs.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked looking down at Haley and James.

Haley didn't say anything say just looked up aty him before giving her attention back to James, "Hales please down shut me out. I know your upset with the news the doctor gave you the morning. Please let me help you and we can get through this together," he spoke softly to her.

"How are you going to help me Nathan, are you going to magic me a new womb from somewhere?. Getting a new womb is the only way we very any chance of having are own children," she snapped back with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry baby I know this is hard for you, especially after losing Grace. We can face it together and we can always look into adoption," he spoke trying his best to comfort her.

"Nathan I don't want someone else baby I want our baby," she cried out.

"Hales if I could make it better for you I would. What exactly did the doctor say?" he asked rubbing her back finally getting her to calm down.

"Well at first I thought I might be pregnant because I had all the signs of it. So that's why I went to the doctor. Once he took bloods and did scan it revealed that my infection is back worse than ever. I asked about more meds, he said at the point it wasn't an option. So I have to have an operation at the start of the week to have my womb removed," she explained to him.

"Well James and I are going to look after you every step of the way," he spoke taking James from her and setting him on his knee.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for running. I was just overwhelmed and it was a lot to process," she commented looking over at her boyfriend and son.

"At least you picked somewhere that was easy for me to find you both," he joked smiling over at her.

"You know I love it here. This place holds a lot of meaning and promise for us in our relationship. I just feel safe coming here," she explained to him.

"That's one thing your right about. I love it and we can always make more memories here when we are married," he spoke slowly to her.

"Married?" she questioned to him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I did plan on coming you out this weekend for a date night. Now since are planning are going to chance a little. I think this is the best time to ask you," Nathan spoke looking over at her.

"Ask me what?" she questioned to him.

"Haley bob James, I have loved you since the first time I seen you when we were little. I fall deeper in love with you when we finally had our first kiss and started our relationship. Then again when we first made love, made our daughter, lose our daughter and had our son. So the love we share is something I have always wanted with you. So if you would like to I would love for you to become my wife and share with me the love we always wanted?" he spoke pouring his heart out to her.

**There is ch30 I hope you all liked this chapter. Please if you're reading write me a review and let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch31

Haley sat there shocked as she tried to process everything that Nathan had just said to her. Out of all the things he could have said she wasn't expecting that to be one of them.

"hales say something please?" he spoke nervously to her.

"Yes!" she replied to him slowly.

"Yes, you will marry me?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes I want to be you wife and have forever and always with you," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

Nathan kissed back with as much passion as his body would let me," I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you yet. I wanted you to pick it yourself."

"It's okay, we have plenty of time after my operation to pick out a ring," she commented to him.

"Haley, that's not the reason I proposed either. I did it because it felt right for us," he commented getting up.

"I know that," she replied handing James over to him before she got up herself.

"Let's go home and celebrate then," he spoke smirking at her.

"Hey, we still have are son and my mom is going to be worried sick after I just took James and left earlier. So I will probably have to go and explain that one to her," she commented to him.

"Okay, yeah I guess you're right," he commented to her as he carried James back to the car.

"Meet you at mom and dads then," she spoke as she put James in his car seat.

It wasn't look before the newly engaged arrived at her parents' house. Nathan was the most nervous that he had ever been in his life. "Let's do this," she commented to him.

"Okay," he replied waking into the house with James in his arms.

"Mom," Haley shouted out.

"In the living room Haley," she replied to him.

"Hi mom, hi dad," she spoke sitting down on the sofa.

"Don't hi us. What the hell was all that running away about?" Lydia questioned to her daughter.

"I thought for the past few days I might be pregnant again. So I went to the doctors the morning, but he told me my infection was back and I'm going to have to have my womb removed this week," she explained trying to hold back the tears.

"Aww no I'm really sorry sweetheart," jimmy spoke coming over to give his daughter a hug.

"its okay daddy, Nathan made me feel better," she commented to him.

"You didn't have sex in front of my grandson did you?" Lydia questioned to them.

"Of course not mom," she spoke covering James's ears.

"I actually asked her to marry me. I know I didn't ask you permission before asking Haley. It just felt like the right thing to do. So we are here to ask for your blessing instead," Nathan explained nervously.

"Well it's about time you two were getting married," Jimmy commented to the pair.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned shocked.

"Well we always did think during college you two would sneak off to Vegas or something and do it without us" Lydia commented to them.

"No when it came to marrying Haley I always wanted to do it the right way," Nathan commented smiling over at her.

"Good, so how about you call Nathan's parents and tell them the good news," Lydia commented to them

"Oh, I already told them. I called them on the way over here," Nathan replied to them.

"Well in that case let's get the party started," she replied getting all excited.

"Actually mom, we were hoping you could take James for tonight, so Nathan and I could celebrate on our own tonight," she commented to her parents.

"No problem," Jimmy spoke taking his grandson from his daughter.

"You too lovebirds go have some fun," Lydia commented to them before they left.

They both could get back to their place fast enough as they wanted to just relax and celebrate their engagement before anyone else found out.

**Well there is ch31 and they are finally engaged. I hope you all liked this chapter, please write a review if you are reading please. **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch32

The next day Nathan and Haley got up early as Nathan wanted to take her straight to the mall to find a ring. Haley was so excited to be finally picking out her engagement ring, couldn't wait to celebrate with everyone that evening.

"Babe, you walking a little funny," Nathan commented as he watched her get out of the car.

"That's because you insisted on giving me two early morning orgasms and now I'm a little sore," she commented to him.

"Well it was totally worth it, seeing you cum twice just for me," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah that you didn't do that even last night," she joked to him.

"Hales sweetheart, we have been having sex long enough to know morning sex is our best type of sex," he spoke matter of factly.

"Guess I can't argue with you on that one," she spoke smirking at him.

They walked into the mall hand in hand hitting a few stores before heading to look at the rings. Of course Nathan had to buy her a few pair of sexy underwear and some nice pjs from Victoria secret. He loved seeing her all sexy for him. He also knew she liked their comfy stuff and he wanted her to have a few things to wear after her operation.

"Take your pick Hales," He commented to her as they walked into the ring store.

"Nathan, I just want something simple and that we can afford," she replied with her sensible head on.

"Hales, we are only going to get married once. I want you to pick something that you're going to love," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied not wanting to argue with him in the middle of the store.

They spent over an hour looking for the perfect ring for Haley. Nothing that she seen felt special to her and Nathan. As she was trying on a few rings Nathan walked over to another side of the store to look at a few other rings that were sitting out on display.

"Let me see that ring please," Nathan said pointed to a beautiful three diamond Nathan.

"Nathan, it's beautiful," Haley spoke coming over to see it.

"I know, it's perfect for you," he commented to her.

"We can't afford this Nathan, it's definitely out of our price range," she replied with sadness in her voice.

The sales owner stood watching the couple, "can I see that ring please?" he asked them.

"Sure," Haley replied slipping it off her finger.

The looked up the ring on the computer to check the price of it, "today is your lucky day," he commented to them.

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Haley questioned to him.

"This ring is actually on sale, which means its right within your price range," he explained to her.

"Are you serious?" Nathan then questioned.

"Yes," the man replied smiling at the couple.

"I'll take it," Nathan commented to him.

"Okay, let me just check it on her finger again to make sure everything fits okay," the man commented to them.

Slipping the ring back on her finger, Haley let the man check that everything fitted okay for her. Before she went home with it.

"Looks perfect," the man commented to her.

"Do you want me to put it into a box so you can do the proposing to her?" the man questioned to Nathan.

"Actually I have already done the proposing I just didn't have a ring. I wanted her to pick something she liked," he explained to the man.

"Well you have both picked a great ring," the man replied as he sorted out paying for the ring with Nathan.

The walked out of the store together hand in hand and Haley couldn't stop looking at her ring," it's almost as beautiful as you," he replied to her.

"Thank you, I will definitely reward you for it tonight with a Haley special," she commented to him.

"Oh the Haley special I could definitely be up for," he replied smirking at her.

"Yeah well as long as your parents agree to mind James tonight," she replied to him.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he commented to her.

"Good," she replied smirking as they got into the car.

"Let's head home for a little more celebrating," Nathan commented ton her.

When they got back home. They walked into the house and Haley got the fright of her life when everyone yelled "surprise," at the couple.

"What is going on?" she questioned seeing all her close family and friends.

"Good news travel fast. I may have been in contact with Nathan about throwing a surprise pary for you," Brooke commented to her family.

"Thank you," she replied hugging her.

"Your welcome, now let me see the ring," Brooke to her.

Haley put out her hand to Brooke showing her a few close friends that beautiful ring that Nathan had got her.

"WOW, it's beautiful," Brooke commented to her.

"Yeah great JOB Nathan, "Lydia commented too.

While he stood talking to his parents with James in his arms. Haley knew he was asking them about what they had previously talked about. Although celebrating her engagement with family and friends was great. She could wait to just be alone again with Nathan.

**There is ch32. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be Haley in the hospital for her operation. If you are reading this story, I would love it, if you could all review it please. Even if it is just a few words.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch33

Haley had been the operating room now for just over half an hour. Nathan was a nervous wreck waiting for her in the family waiting area along with her parents. His parents had offered to take James for the day as they knew the hospital wasn't the place for him. Knowing James was safe also put Nathan's mind at rest; he was still worried sick about Haley.

Family of Haley James," the doctor spoke coming into the waiting room.

"That's us," Lydia spoke to him.

"How is my girl?" Nathan asked straight away.

"She is doing very well, the operation went just as I had hoped it would," the doctor commented to them.

"Good, thank you sir. Can I see her now?" Nathan questioned to him.

"Yes, only one person at a time," the doctor commented to them.

"You go ahead Nathan, she will want to see you first anyways," jimmy commented to him.

"Thank you," he spoke before heading off to Haley's room.

When Nathan arrived at the room, he was happy to see that she was awake. He was also a little worried to see that she seemed upset. He walked straight over to her bedside, "what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly to her.

"I think we made the wrong choice," she whispered out softly to him.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked very confused.

"I don't think I should have had this operation," she answered finally looking at him.

"I know, you have a lot of emotions and guilt going through your head right now. I promise you, we made the right choice," he commented to her.

"Nathan, we can't have our own children anymore," she spoke starting to cry.

"Hey, we talked about this and we know we can always think about adoption when the time is right," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"Okay," she answered softly wiping away her tears.

"Now we need to focus on getting you better. How are you feeling?" he commented to her.

"I feel better after talking with you, I'm just very sore," she commented to him trying to sit up a little in the bed.

"Good," he replied leaning over to kiss.

"Are my parents here?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah, they are outside. The doctor told us only one person at a time," he explained to her.

"Oh right, do you mind if I see my mom for a little while," she commented to him.

"Sure, no problem. I'll head home and get a shower and check on James," he commented to her.

"Okay sounds good," she spoke with a small smile.

"I'll see you later and later don't worry we will get past this," he spoke before leaving her room.

**I know this was a short chapter it had everything in it that needed to be there. If you are reading this story, please review. Even just a few words please. **


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch34

It had now been three months since Haley had her operation. Everything was going well and she was healing nicely. She still had to be careful when it came to lifting James. This annoyed her as it meant Nathan was spending more time with James and they were starting to develop a good bond. So days that Nathan had to work, Haley found it hard with James, as he kept wanting Nathan

Brooke had been doing her the best the last month trying to keep Haley's mind off everything, by helping her plan the wedding. This was exciting for Haley as it was something for her to look forward too. The sooner they were married the faster they were allowed to start the adoption process; they were still keeping that a secret from their friends and family.

It was Saturday night and they had all enjoyed a day at the park together. Haley's day had been made as James had finally started to say mommy. Since he had been saying daddy for the last couple of months, which Nathan was very pleased about. As he knew it was something that ate away at Haley and annoyed her.

"You seem happy," Nathan commented to her as he sat down beside her in the living room.

"I am," she replied saying at him.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that our son can now say mommy?" he questioned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe, now wipe that smirk of your face," she spoke in her teacher voice.

"What smirk?" he asked smirking again.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about," she spoke moving herself away from him.

"Is my girl a little jealous that our son said daddy first?" he asked knowing this would annoy her even more.

"I'm not jealous Nathan," she spoke a little louder this time.

"Oh but I think you are babe," he spoke grabbing her waist pulling her close.

"Be careful, I'm still healing," she commented to him.

"I'm always careful with you mommy," he spoke sucking down on her neck.

"Nate stop," she spoke trying not to groan.

"No, I know you want me," he spoke sucking down harder on her neck.

"I know, we can't do this here," she spoke pushing him away.

"Never stopped us before," he commented winking at her.

"Yeah well, I was pregnant the last time we didn't it here. We don't want James to wake up and find us doing it here," she spoke trying to reason with him.

"Fine, let's go to our room then," he suggested to her.

"Actually Nate, I'm not really in the mood for sex tonight," she spoke getting up.

"You realise you just said that right?" he commented to her.

"Yeah," she spoke looking over at him.

Nathan got up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry he said daddy first. I promise I won't wind you up about it anymore," he spoke looking down at her.

"You're just saying that to get sex out of me," she replied looking up at him.

"I'm not; honestly I'm being serious Hales. Sex tonight would definitely do us but some good. Seeing you naked in the shower the morning has my mind going crazy," he whispered to her.

"Okay, we do things my way," he commented to hum.

"No problem," he spoke knowing that he was going to be wrecked in the morning. He knew it would be worth it, when he had a girl with such a rocking body. He knew just how to do this the right way to make her feel loved and sexy. Tonight was definitely going to be an intense night for the both of them, they just hoped James wouldn't wake up.

**There is the next chapter. I hope you all like this little fun chapter. if you are reading this story, please review, even a few words**.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch35

Over the last few months Haley had been planning everything for their wedding. She was grateful for Nathan taking care of James with she was able to do things with Brooke. This made life a lot less stressful for her. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and she was so excited that in over a week she was going to be married to the love of her life.

Nathan had just showered and got dressed when he went in search of Haley, "Where are you Hales?" he called out walking out of their bedroom.

"I'm in James's room," she called back to him.

Nathan walked down the hall and stopped at the door seeing his beautiful girl playing on the floor with their son. "Daddy," James spoke carrying his basketball over to him.

Haley started laughing as she got up from the floor, "well there is definitely no mistaking that he is your son."

"I know, if there is one thing I know. Grace would have been exactly like you," he spoke smiling down at her.

"Thanks," she replied slowly trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay we better get going we don't want to be late to our own dinner," Nathan spoke lifting James into his arms.

"Yes I agree, we don't 20 questions from Brooke on why we were late," Haley spoke heading down the stairs.

"Well you put it like that. We can always have a little fun with her," Nathan commented smirking at Haley.

"Down Boy, I'm all yours later," she spoke before giving him a sweet kiss.

Once they were already the made the short drive over to the restaurant where they were having dinner with their family and friends. When they walked in all their friends and family were their waiting for them. This made them both feel special that they could have a night to relax and forget about everything going on in their lives.

"Tutor Mom you look amazing," Brooke spoke as Haley sat down beside her.

"Haley always looks sexy," Nathan commented to Brooke.

"Well just you wait to you see her in the wedding dress, you won't be able to keep your hands on off her," Brooke replied to him.

"What you mean more than already?" he questioned getting a light slap on the arm from Haley.

"Mommy naughty," James spoke watching just happened between his parents.

"She is indeed James," Lydia spoke as she cuddled her grandson.

"Sorry James," Haley spoke looking over at her son.

"You will pay for that later Nathan whisper into her ear.

"I'm hoping so," she replied smiling at him.

"God you're going to be the death of me Haley James, soon to be Scott," he replied to her.

"Save that for the honeymoon," Jimmy spoke smiling at the happy couple.

"Sorry daddy," Haley spoke feeling her cheeks going red.

"Right this move on and let them enjoy their dinner," Dan spoke trying to take the pressure of Haley a little.

They all had a great evening talking and telling stories about Nathan and Haley's relationship over the years. How everyone knew that they would end up together. Just how much more they had to look forward to in their lives together. Mostly Nathan and Haley could wait to stop the adoption process, so they could complete their family once and for all.

**THERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry for the wait on it, I was away their on another wee short holiday. I'm back now and will be updating as normal. So if you are reading this story, please review even a few words. **


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch36

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and all of Nathan and Haley's family and friends were there to celebrate with them. As a couple they had decided to go with tradition and not see each other the night before the wedding and this was killing Haley inside.

"Please let me call him," she pleaded to Brooke for the tenth time that morning.

"No its bad luck," Brooke tried to remind her.

"Well actually its only bad luck if he sees me. Since I'm only calling him, it won't be considered bad luck.

"Fine, five minutes," Brooke spoke giving Haley back her cell phone.

Haley sat on her bed waiting for Nathan to answer his answer. Just like always he answered on the second ring.

"Well I thought it was bad luck to talk before the wedding," he commented to her.

"No its only bad luck if you see me, so we aren't breaking any rules," she replied back to him.

"Good, I really needed to hear your voice Haley James soon to be Scott," he flirted to her.

"Yeah I needed to hear yours too. Being without you last night nearly lived me," she commented to him.

"Well in a few short hours, we won't have to worry about that ever again," he replied to her.

"Okay I have to go Brooke is giving me the eye," Haley commented to him.

"Right okay, I love you always," he replied to her.

"And forever," she finished before ending the call.

Haley walked over to the makeup chair as her mother came into the room, "did I just hear you talking to Nathan?" she questioned to her daughter.

"Um yeah," she answered softly.

"God you two really do get on like a pair of love sick teens," she commented to her.

"Thanks mom," Haley replied as Brooke started to do her make up.

"Well you deserve it, everyone has waited long enough for the two you to get married," she replied to her smiling.

"Yeah I just can't believe the day is finally here," Haley spoke getting all excited.

"Just remember to enjoy yourself. The only thing I will say is keep the kiss under control and no funny business when Nathan takes of your garter, there is a lot of people watching," she commented to her.

"Mom, I think you need to be having the conversation with Nathan not me," she commented to her mom.

"Oh I have already spoken to Nathan as well and he is looking very handsome," she replied teasing her daughter.

"Mom you know that is so not fair," she spoke glaring at her.

"You'll get over it," she replied smiling at her daughter.

After Haley was ready they took a few family pictures inside the house as they didn't want her leaving the house. In case there was a chance that Nathan would see her before he was meant too.

Nathan and James made their way down on to beach where the ceremony was going to be. There was already a lot of their family and friends sitting waiting for Haley to arrive. It was a t this point when he started to see his beautiful bride for the first time that he started to feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Haley too was getting butterflies in her stomach as she walked closer and closer to him. As she walked she kept her eyes focused on his so that she was able to get there without being distracted by something. Once she was only a few steps away from him, she could feel her heart racing.

"Relax sweetheart," Jimmy whispered and she smiled back at him.

"Who gives this woman to the man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jimmy replied.

"You look beautiful," Nathan commented before the priest started to spoke again.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nathan and Haley, before their family and friends. Most importantly before God as they before one and enter into their lives together along with their son James. It is my understanding that the couple have written their vows that they would like to share with us. Who would like to go first?" the priest spoke.

Haley, I have always loved you. I'm so glad we finally took the chance all those years ago to have a relationship together. I know that our stories hasn't been easy that doesn't mean that I haven't enjoyed every second of it through the good and the bad, I know there is still going to be more to come in our lives together. Today we stand on a beach and I tell you how much I loved you and how I will always, always protect you. I know everyone thought we were too young to be in love and back then nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love I had for you because if they did they never would have doubted us. So I want to marry you in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always, foreverI know that Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." Nathan spoke looking directly into her eyes.

"Nathan, these past years with you have been the best years of my life. I know we have had our rough times, we have always got through. Looking back on everything today I'm so glad that I picked you to be beside me every step of the way. You make the happiest person that I could ever be and you always know how to bring out the best in me. For that I'm so grateful to you. Nathan it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today. Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part." Haley spoke looking him direct in the eyes.

"Now of the exchange of rings," the priest spoke.

"I Nathan take you Haley to be my wife for today and always," he spoke putting the ring on her finger.

"I Haley take you Nathan to be my husband for today and forever," she spoke putting the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

They both leaned in to meet each other half way. There kiss was slow and soft with a little bit of tongue too. They knew that had to keep it short since everyone was watching. They knew they would have plenty of time that evening to be alone with each other. They were now looking forward to the reception to celebrate with everyone.

**They are finally married. The next chapter will be the reception and going off on their honeymoon together. So if you are reading this story please review, even a few words.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch37

At their reception they had a lovely sit down meal with all their guest. Before the different speeches were given. One by Haley father, another by Nathan father and the last one by Lucas. Haley had decided to not let Brooke give a speech or they would be sitting there for hours. James was being very good sitting beside Haley at the top of the table.

"Okay everyone let's get things started with the garter toss," Brooke announced to everyone.

"Um Nathan honey, do you think Lucas could take James for a wee walk or something while we do this part," she questioned to him.

"Um sure," he replied looking around for him.

"Guys I'll take James. I'm taking lily out anyways," Karen spoke as she walked past.

"Thanks Karen," Haley spoke smiling.

"Hey buddy, go play with Aunt Karen and lily," Nathan commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke getting down off Haley's knee as he ran off with lily.

"You ready for this?" he questioned helping her up.

"Yeah just play nice," she warned him.

"Well that depends how wet your panties are," he whispered into her ear.

"Who says I'm wearing panties?" she whispered back.

Nathan knew he had to stop with the flirting or something embarrassing was going to happen. So he led her over to the chair that was out in the middle of the floor for her to sit down on.

"Okay Nathan, you can only use one hand and your mouth to take off Haley's garter," Brooke explained to him.

"Okay," he spoke showing he understand.

"You ready Mrs Scott?" he questioned to Hales.

"Definitely Mr Scott," she replied smiling at him.

Nathan slipped his head slowly under the bottom of her dress. As he got closer to the top of her leg, he could smell the strong scent of her sex. It was killing him, since they hadn't made love in the last 48hours. He decided with the hands he was allowed to use he would gently rub her damp thong over her throbbing clit. He didn't this for a few seconds before he pushed the thong aside and licked her pussy lips.

Haley was sitting in the chair trying to keep a straight face as Nathan pushed his tongue in deeper. She managed to move her foot, so she could press down on his cock. Which was also starting to throb. He knew he needed to get back to what he was meant to be doing, instead of trying to taste her.

"Nathan, are you okay there. You're taking a long time?" Brooke questioned to him.

"Yes I'm good," he replied finally getting the garter off her leg.

"Now you have to toss it into the crowd," Brooke explained to him.

"Nope, I'm taking it for myself," he spoke putting it in his pocket.

"Boo," the crowd shouted.

"Oh you'll get over it," He replied to them.

"Right Haley how about the flower toss then?" she questioned to her.

"Sure," she replied finally standing up.

"That thong is the first thing being ripped off you later," he whispered to her.

"You were a naughty boy doing that," she replied back.

"What I needed to taste my wife. I wasn't waiting all day for it?" he replied to her.

"Yeah I have to wait all day to taste you," she whispered back.

"After this we could always sneak off to the disabled restroom," he suggested to her.

"I like the way you think," she whispered to him.

"Right come on Hales, we haven't got all day," Brooke spoke pulling her away from Nathan.

All the single girls at the wedding gathered in the middle of the dance floor, so that Haley could toss her flowers to them.

"1,2,3," Haley shouted before she tossed them into the crowd of girls.

When she tossed the flowers she turned round to see who had got them. Luckily enough Quinn had caught them, which Haley was happy about.

"Right everyone let's get this party started," Brooke announced to everyone as she got the dj to start the music.

"Let's disappear for a while," Nathan whispered into her ear pulling her away from the crowd.

As they were walking out they got stopped by Lydia, "I hope you two aren't sneaking away for some wedding sex," she commented to the couple.

"No mom, we are going to find James," Haley replied to her.

"If that's your story. I saw Nathan having his way with you during that garter toss," she commented to them.

"Right this conversation is over," Haley spoke as she felt her cheeks going red.

"Let's find James," Nathan spoke pulling her away.

As they walked outside they looked over the beach and see him playing with Lily. It brought a tear to Haley's eye as she thought that Grace should be there too.

"hey beautiful, don't cry. She is looking down on us and she will be watching over her little brother when we are in Rome," he commented to her.

"So that's where you're taking me," she spoke looking at him.

"Yes. We have come a long way since are first time on this beach together and I just wanted to do something special for my wife and show her how much a love her," he commented to her.

"I guess we really did get the love we always wanted," she spoke leaning in to kiss him.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. If you are reading, please write me a review. Just even a few words please. **


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch38

Nathan and Haley had a great flight from America to Rome and they loved that it was just the two of them. Although they knew they would miss James, they need this alone time together to just be together and talk about the next stage of their lives together as a family.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Scott?" he questioned to Haley as they walked into the honeymoon suit.

"It feels wonderful," she spoke squeezing his hand and smiling at him.

"I know, I'm so glad I can finally call you my wife," he commented to her as he sat their bags down on the floor.

"Always and forever," she spoke pulling him flush to her.

"Um.. how about you go change into that sexy red dress of yours and we head out for dinner," he spoke before the kiss got to intense.

"Mmm I thought you would want to stay in tonight and order room service," she spoke looking up at him.

"Hales, we have the next ten days to do that," he commented looking back at her.

"you really don't want to make love right now?" she questioned to him rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"no, I want you to get changed and get ready for dinner," he commented stepping away from her and opening up her bag.

"Fine," she huffed taking the dress from him and going into the bathroom to change.

Nathan got changed in the room while she was taking her time in the bathroom, "Hales you ready to go?" he called as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," she snapped not overly happy with him.

"Come on Hales, this is our honeymoon. You're meant to be happy and enjoying yourself," he commented taking her hands.

"Well I would be if we were in bed making love right now," she snapped back at him.

"You say I'm the horny one," he joked to her.

"right I'm definitely not going," she spoke sitting down on the bed.

"Hales babe please. I have this reservation book for us at this lovely restaurant please come to dinner," he spoke now that he had told her the surprise.

""Aww baby you're so good to me," she spoke getting up from the best.

"I try my best and I promise after dinner we can come back here and make love as many times as you want, wherever you want," he spoke taking her hand leading her out of the room.

"I like the way you think Mr Scott," she commented walking along with him.

"I get it from you," he joked smirking at her.

"Whatever," she replied to him.

"Well Mrs Scott, you do look sexy as hell tonight," he spoke admiring her.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr Scott," she replied to him.

As they walked out to the restaurant Haley couldn't believe her eyes, that it was right over looking St Peters square, "this is beautiful Nathan," she commented to him.

"I know and you're the one who didn't want to come," he joked to her.

"Well I guess you're right, the sex can wait," she spoke as they walked into the restaurant together.

They spent their time over dinner drinking the most beautiful wine and getting the nicest pasta they had ever tasted before. The night was still young and it was only the start on their special time together just being young and in love. Forgetting about all the worries they had to think about when they were back home.

**There is the first part of their honeymoon. Don't worry there is still more to come in the next chapter. If you are reading this story please review, if only a few words. **


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch39

Over the past few days Nathan and Haley spent their days exploring the city together. It felt great for them to be young and in love with each other. They didn't have the stress of worrying about everything back home. Although they were missing James from time to time, they knew they would be back with him soon enough.

Nathan spoke up to find Haley straddling his waist, "Well good morning," he spoke looking up at her.

"Morning," she smirked back at him.

"So I'm guessing we are spending the day in bed," he questioned to her.

"Mostly," she replied moving herself down closer to his cock.

"Sounds good to me Mrs Scott," he replied smirking.

"Mm I love it when you call me that," she commented to him as she slipped herself down onto his cock.

"Mmm fuck Hales,!" he groaned as her muscles tightened around his cock.

"yeah I will fuck you," she spoke moving slowly up and down his cock.

Nathan loved watching her fuck him this way. He loved how her long hair bounced in sync with her amazing breasts. He could lay their forever letting ride away on his cock and never get tired of her doing it.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned as she got a little faster.

"Just remembering getting caught in the position in high school by Brooke and Lucas," he commented to her.

"God that was even worse than when my dad walked in on us," she commented to him.

"it was totally worth it though. That was some of the best sex we ever had when we were just starting out together," he replied to her smiling.

_Haley had been sick for over a week and hadn't been able to attend school. She wasn't able to see Nathan either as he had stayed at home, so that he wouldn't get sick and miss out on basketball training._

"_Hi Nate, are you coming to see me?" she texted to him after school._

"_How are you feeling?" he text back._

"_A lot better, the doc says I can go back to school on Monday," she texted back to him._

"_Okay, I'll be over soon," he wrote back to her._

_When he arrived over she was on her bed in one of his jumper. It was two sizes too big for her she loved wearing it when he wasn't around, "Come lay beside me," she commented to him._

"_You sure you're better," he questioned nervously._

"_Definitely," she spoke smiling at him._

"_I missed you Hales," he spoke taking her hand in his._

"_I missed you too," she replied leaning over to kiss him._

_After they broke away from the kiss a few seconds later, she looked into his eyes "make love to me Nate," _

"_Are you sure your well enough?" he questioned to her._

_She didn't answer and started to pull off his shorts along with his boxers and straddled herself over his throbbing cock._

"_I'll take that as a yes," he groaned as she moved down onto him._

"_I just wanted and needed you after being apart Nate," she spoke gently riding up and down on him._

"_I know, I have wanted you too," he groaned again._

_As she rode him, Nathan pulled the jumper she was wearing up over her body and helped her remove it, "Much better," he spoke looking at her amazing breasts._

"_Yeah you seem to like this position," she commented to him._

"_That's because I get to see your tits bounce as you ride me," he explained to her._

"_Well I'm glad you like the view," she spoke leaning down to kiss him._

_As they were mid kiss Brooke walked into her room, "Haley your mom said you were.." she spoke stopping mid-sentence seeing Haley and Nathan in bed together._

"_God does no one knock around here," Nathan groaned in frustration._

"_clearly not," Haley snapped getting off him._

"_Guys honestly it the middle of the day," Lucas whined having seen his brother and best friend going at it._

"_Shut up Lucas, you still got to see Brooke this week. I haven't seen Haley," he replied smirking._

"_Right we are going," Lucas replied pulling Brooke out of the room._

"_Call me later tutor slut," Brooke shouted to Haley._

That was a fun afternoon, Nathan spoke just after they both hit their first orgasm, yeah maybe of you. That night you weren't the one getting questions from Brooke about everything, "she replied to him.

"Well you did deserve it you were the one asking to fuck and I see that still haven't changed," he commented smirking at her.

"You're not funny Scott," she spoke getting off him heading for the bathroom.

**There is the next chapter I hope you all liked this chapter. If you are reading please review for me, even a few words.**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch40

After their amazing honeymoon, they were back to Tree Hill and settling into normal life again. Haley parents offered to keep James a few extra days, so that they could get organised with everything. Nathan seemed to have other plans and wanted to keep Haley in bed as much as he could. Today was the day they were finally getting James home.

_Scott my daughter be in one piece and dressed when I bring your son back at 11, the text from Lydia to Nathan said._

"Hales, you need to get up," Nathan spoke trying to get her off him.

"No, I'm comfy here," she groaned pulling him close again.

"Well your mother just texted me and once you in one piece and dressed by 11, so you have an hour to get ready," he explained to her.

"Mm five more minutes," she spoke smiling at him.

"No now and beside your all sweaty and need to shower," he commented to her.

"You're all sweaty too, we could save time a shower together," she suggested trying her best to get morning sex out of him.

"Nice try Hales, we both know that's not going to try. Right now we are against the clock, so you need to go shower," he spoke pulling on his boxers and heading downstairs leaving Haley in bed.

Haley was a little annoyed that she didn't get what she wanted out of him. She knew not having sex was better than being caught in bed by her mom. She went to shower, but not before picking out the sexiest underwear she could find.

When Nathan came back into their bedroom, Haley was in the middle of changing, "mm you look sexy Mrs Scott," Nathan spoke walking over to her.

"Thanks," she spoke as she continued to get dressed.

"What we can't even kiss now?" he questioned to her.

"We can but you wouldn't give me what I wanted earlier. So I'm not giving you what you want now," she spoke slipping on her jeans and t shirt.

"YOU DON'T PLAY FAIR," he shouted as she walked out of the bedroom.

Haley just laughed as she walked down the stairs and seem her parents coming in with James.

"Hey," she commented to them.

"Oh good, you're up," Lydia commented to her daughter.

"Yeah well if you hadn't of sent that text, there was a good chance we still would have been in bed," she replied to her mother.

"Some things never changed," he father commented laughing.

"James did you miss Mommy?" Haley questioned to her son.

"Daddy," he spoke looking around for Nathan.

"That's my boy," Nathan spoke coming into the living room and lifting him up.

"So how was Rome?" Lydia questioned to her.

"OH IT WAS WONDERFUL," she replied smiling.

"Did you manage to make it out of the hotel room?" Jimmy questioned to his daughter.

"Yes as a matter of fact, we did manage to get out of the hotel room," she replied to him.

"Oh good, so you got to look around a few of the tourist things then," Lydia commented smiling.

"Yeah we did and the weather was nice," Nathan commented as he was playing with James on the floor.

"Right well we will leave you guys to hang out with James and we will go home and sleep," Jimmy commented to the couple.

"Thanks for looking after him," Haley spoke as she walked her parents to the door.

"Your welcome sweetheart and you might want to go cover up those hickeys before Brooke gets here. You will have way more questions for her than from me," Lydia commented to her.

Okay thanks mom," she replied to her as they left.

She went and looked at herself in the hall mirror and seen the two hickeys on either side of her neck, "Nathan you are so dead later," she shouted into him.

"No mommy," James shouted at her.

"It's okay James, mommy only teasing," he spoke trying not to laugh

"I love you," he shouted back to her after a few minutes.

They both knew it was going to be a very long day if the sexual tension kept building up between them like this.

**There is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if you have any suggestion on what else you would like to see in the story PM. For all those wondering the adoption side of thing will be coming up next. So as usual please review and let me know what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch41

Nathan parents had offered to watch James for the evening, so that Nathan and Haley could have dinner with their friends. It was before the wedding the wedding the last time they had all had dinner together. Haley loved having everyone one and everyone loved having her amazing food.

"So are we telling them tonight?" Nathan questioned to her as he walked up before her.

"Yeah, I think it's the right time," she replied leaning back against him.

"Good," he spoke leaning down to kiss her neck.

"No way Nate," she spoke pushing away from him.

"What?" he questioned to her.

"I just got rid of the last lot of hickeys on my neck," she spoke giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, I know. You enjoyed getting them," he spoke smirking at her.

"After our guests leave you can mark me all you want but not until till," she spoke back to him.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he whispered in her ear before leaving the room.

Haley played with the bracelet on her wrist and whispered _I love you _before she continued to finish getting ready for tonight. She was excited to catch up with Brooke and tell her everything about their honeymoon.

"Tutor wife, where are you?" Brooke called as she and Lucas walked into their house.

"I'm in the kitchen Brooke," she called back to her.

"You look good," Brooke commented walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Haley spoke smiling over at her.

"Well so how was it?" Brooke asked smiling at her.

"Wonderful," Haley replied smiling.

"You know I'm talking about the sex right?" she spoke making herself clear.

"Yes I know I'm talking about that, you call me tutor slut for a reason Brooke," she replied as she lifted the pasta out of the oven.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Brooke commented smiling at her.

"So how are thing with you and Lucas, they are going well," she commented to her.

"That's good, I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet," she commented to her.

"I know, he still has a few feeling there for Peyton. So you know it might not ever happen," Brooke confessed to her.

"Aww I'm sorry Brooke," Haley spoke hugging her.

"It's okay really," Brooke spoke trying to be strong.

"So what for dinner Haley?" Lucas questioned as the boys walked into the kitchen.

"We are having pasta bake," Haley replied to him.

"Well it smells amazing," he commented to her.

"Of course it does, "Haley's food is always amazing," Nathan spoke putting the wine on the table.

"Let go eat," Haley spoke carrying the food over to the table.

"Before we start eating Haley and I have some news for you guys," Nathan commented to them.

"Okay," Lucas spoke a little confused.

"Well you both know that I can't have any more of my own children. So Nathan and I have decided to adopt," she explained to them smiling away.

"That's wonderful new guys," Lucas spoke smiling at them both.

"Yeah I'm so excited for you both," Brooke commented to them.

"Thanks, we are excited too. We are just starting out, so it might be a while before anything actually happens for us," Haley explained to them.

"Well you are going to make great parents once again," Brooke commented to them.

"Thanks, the reason we are telling you guys is because we would love for you to be the god parents again," Nathan commented to them.

"We would love that," Lucas replied to him smiling.

"Great, now that's all worked out. Let's eat before the food gets cold," Haley commented to them.

They all had a great night together having dinner, drinking and hearing all the great stories from Nathan and Haley's honeymoon.

**Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you are reading please write a review. **


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch42

Nathan and Haley had now been married six months. They were doing well settling into married life, it wasn't really all that different since they had already been living together. They were really making the effort after work and at weekends to spend as much time with James as possible.

"Mommy, daddy baby," James spoke looking up at his parents.

"What?" Haley questioned to her son lifting him up beside her.

"Baby," he spoke again putting his hands on her stomach.

"No James, Mommy isn't having a baby," Nathan spoke looking from Haley to Nathan.

"James want baby," he shouted before getting upset.

"James who said mommy was trying a baby?" she questioned to her son.

"Aunt Book," he replied to her softly.

"Right well mommy is going to have a little talk with Aunt Brooke tomorrow. For right now I think it's time you want to bed," she commented to him.

"No," he spoke cuddling into Nathan.

"James, mommy is right. You had a big day today and you need your rest for tomorrow," he tried to explain to him.

Nathan carried James up to bed and helped get him changed before reading him a night time story. Which made him fall right to sleep after a few minutes of Nathan reading it to him.

"That's him out cold," Nathan spoke as he came back into the living room.

"Good thank you babe," she spoke smiling at him.

"Well that was an interesting night with him," Nathan commented to her.

"Yeah I'm going to kill Brooke tomorrow," Haley replied to him.

"Relax Hales; she is just excited for us. James doesn't really have an understanding in what he is saying. So there is no pressure, don't get yourself stressed of it," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"I know it's just such a touché subject for me and I get upset about it sometimes," she spoke looking back at him.

"Hales if you don't want to do the adoption thing we can look at other ways of having another child," he commented to her.

"No, I definitely feel that adoption is the right option for us," she spoke smiling at him.

"Well I just want you to know that when it comes to it and we decided to adopt a girl. I don't want you to think that we are replacing Grace in anyway," he commented looking directly at her.

"I know that," she spoke getting off the sofa.

"Good she is always going to be part of our lives and everyone is always going to know about her," he commented hugging Haley.

"Thank you for being a great father and a wonderful husband," she spoke looking up at him.

"It comes from you, you are an amazing wife and outstanding mother," he spoke looking back at her.

"I'll make the call tomorrow in my free period, "she commented to him.

"Okay sounds good," he commented to her.

"Now let go up to our room and have a little fun of our own," she spoke leading him upstairs.

"I love the way you think Mrs Scott," he spoke following after her.

**There was a little fun chapter before we get into all the important stuff of the adoption and everything. So if you are reading please write a review even if it is just a few words. **


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch43

On her free period Haley made the called to the adoption agency for an appointment. It was all going all real for her and Nathan now. She was so excited that she couldn't wait to go and tell him on their break. She left her classroom straight after second period and headed straight for the gym to find him.

"Hey 23," she spoke walking into the gym.

It caused a few students to turn their heads and watch the couple interact as Nathan walk over to her," Hey beautiful," he commented to her.

"Can we go into your office and talk?" she questioned to him.

"Sure," he spoke leading through the locker room to his office.

"So what can I do for you Hales?" he questioned to her.

"Nathan I'm not here for sex and beside there is a school of people around," she commented to him.

"hasn't stopped us," before," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Nathan can you be serious for the next few minutes please," she spoke using her teacher voice.

"Okay sorry," he spoke feeling like he was a student being told off.

"I called the agency there on my free period," she commented to him.

"Oh great, what did they say?" he questioned to her.

"They can see us on Friday afternoon, it would mean you would miss basketball," she explained to him.

"That's okay, I can get Lucas and skills to cover me," he replied to her.

"Great I'll ring them back and let them know we will be coming to the appointment," she spoke smiling at him.

"There is no turning back now Hales," he spoke looking back at her.

"I know, I can't wait till Friday," she commented to him.

"Right you get back to class before your students start spreading rumours about us," he commented to her.

"Well I sex rumour would be funny," she spoke smirking at him.

"Go, I'll fuck you later," he commented to her.

They both now couldn't wait till Friday so they could get the process started and begin to expand their family like they have always wanted.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be them at their appointment. If you are reading, can you please review for me. **


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch44

It was now Friday afternoon and both Nathan and Haley were as nervous as each other. Haley was a little more nervous than Nathan, as she really wanted their appointment to go well. They had been talking about another child for so long and with everything that had happened for them, the time felt more than right for them.

"Are you okay?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yeah why?" she answered back to him.

"I'm starting to lose the feeling in my hand," he spoke softly as Haley had been holding onto him for ages.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous," she commented letting go of his hand.

"Just relax, it's going to be okay," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Mr and Mrs Scott," the lady called out.

"That's us," Haley spoke softly getting up and Nathan followed her.

"Okay follow me this way please," the lady spoke following them in the consulting room.

"Thank you," Haley spoke as she followed her.

"Please do take a seat," they lady commented as they walked into the room.

"Thank you," Nathan spoke this time.

"Hi my name is Sarah," she the lady spoke introducing herself.

"I'm Haley and this is my husband Nathan," Haley spoke introducing them to her.

"Well it's lovely to meet you both. Today I'm just going to ask you a few questions just to get to know you a little better," she explained to them.

"Okay," Haley spoke softly.

"How long have two too been together?" she questioned to them

"Since we were 12 and we are 26," she replied to her smiling.

"Wow that a long time and out of all those years, how long have you been married?" she questioned to them.

"Nearly a year, we know it says in your policy we have to be married a year before we can actually adopt. We both just wanted to get the ball rolling a little early," he explained to her.

"That's fine, we usually start looking at couple after they are six months married anyways," she replied to them smiling.

"Okay good to know," Haley commented glancing at Nathan.

"So do you both have jobs?" she asked next.

"Yes we are both teachers at Tree Hill High School. I teach gym and Haley teaches English," he answered to the lady.

"Both have good jobs," the lady smiled.

"Thank you," Haley replied smiling.

"Do you have your own house?" she asked them.

"Yes with four bedrooms," Nathan asked to her.

"Good that answers my next questioned then," she spoke smiling at them.

"Do you have any other children?" she asked them.

"We had our daughter Grace who died in the early stages of my first pregnancy. We also have our son James, who will be turning three have soon," Haley commented to her.

"Aww I'm very sorry to hear about your daughter," she replied to them.

"Yeah it was a rough time for all of us. Since I can't have any more children now, that's why we have decided on adoption," Haley explained to her.

"Well I shouldn't really be saying this just yet. Just from everything I have heard so far there is a good chance that you will be able to adopt fairly soon," the lady commented to them.

"Aww that's great to hear," Haley replied excited.

"Just one more question?" the lady commented to them.

"Okay," Nathan spoke a little nervously

"What age are you looking to adopt?" she commented to them.

"We were hoping maybe for a new born or a toddler, maybe someone around our son's age. Honestly we don't mind as long as we are able to adopt someone," Nathan commented to her.

"Good to know, you will hopefully hear from me in the next few weeks for the next part of the process," Sarah explained to them.

"Thanks and thanks again for taking the time to get seeing us the afternoon," Haley commented to her.

"Well hopefully you will hear from me soon," she spoke as they left.

Both Nathan and Haley were so happy at how well their appointment went for them. They couldn't wait now to hear from Sarah again.

**There is ch44. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please. **


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch45

Nathan and Haley had been spending the past two weeks proofing the house, working and looking after James. They had a great first appointment at the adoption agency, now were just waiting to hear from Sarah for the next stage of the process. They were getting worried that they hadn't heard anything and this was starting to stress Haley out a lot.

"Hales I'm home," Nathan shouted as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen," she shouted back to him.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and seen that everything was all over the place. He knew that Haley was stressing out, "you're stressed then," he commented to her.

"Well done Sherlock," she replied looking at him.

"Hales, I told you that you need to relax or you will make yourself ill," he spoke walking over to her.

"Nathan I can't relax, it's been over two weeks and we haven't heard anything," she snapped back at him.

"Hales it's probably just taking time with all the police checks and everything that they have to do first," he spoke trying to explain to her.

"Well then they should ring and tell us that," she commented to him.

"Hales, we both know it doesn't work like that," he replied to her.

"Well it should," she commented looking at him.

"Look come take a shower with me to relax and after I will help you put the kitchen back together," he suggested to him.

"Nate I'm not really in the mood for sex," she commented to him.

"Well I think we both need it and I know it will definitely relax you," he spoke taking her hand and leading her out of the mess kitchen upstairs.

"Nate?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"Do you think they changed their minds and we aren't as good as what Sarah said to us," she commented to him nervously trying to hold back the tears.

"What?, of course not. Don't think like that Hales," he spoke looking at her.

"It's hard not to," she replied looking at him.

"I promise you the next time that phone rings it will be Sarah from the agency," Nathan commented to her.

"Nathan don't promise stuff like that," she spoke trying to hold back the tears.

As they were undressing to get into the shower together, the house phone started ringing," this couldn't be happening," Haley spoke looking at him in shock.

"I'll answer it," Nathan spoke walking over to get it.

"Hello," he spoke into the phone.

"Yes, just hold on please. I think you would be better talking to my wife," he commented to the person on the phone.

"Who is it?" Haley questioned taking the phone from him.

"It's Sarah," he replied to her smiling.

**Sorry this chapter was meant to be up sooner. I had a really busy weekend and just didn't find the time to get writing anything. If you are reading please review for me. **


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch46

It had been two days since Nathan and Haley had their phone call with Sarah. Today they were going to the agency to discuss farther steps is adopting one of the children looking for a home. It was turning out to be an exciting day and little did they know today would bring the love they always wanted in their lives.

"You ready for this?" Nathan asked seeing how nervous Haley was getting.

"Yeah I'm okay," she spoke softly to him.

"Mr &amp; Mrs Scott if you would like to come this way," Sarah spoke leading them into her consulting room.

"So I take it you have had a few days to let the news sink in," Sarah commented to them.

"Yes and we couldn't be more excited," Haley replied to her smiling.

"Well the reason I asked you to come in today is that there has been a bit of a change," Sarah explained to them.

"What do you mean change?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Nate, relax," Haley spoke seeing he was getting worked up.

"There has been a little 6month old baby girl moved to our agency. Looking at your case we felt you might be more suit to adopting her than the little boy i original spoke to you about," she explained to them.

"Can we see her?" Haley asked nervously.

"Sure, let me go get here," Sarah spoke walking out of the room.

"Haley are you okay with the idea of adopting a little girl?" Nathan asked worried that Haley would think they were replacing Grace.

"Thank you for worrying, I'm okay. This just met her first and see how we get on with her," Haley commented to him.

"Okay, it's your decision," Nathan replied to her.

A few minutes later Sarah came back into the carrying the screaming little baby in her arm. Nathan got up and held the door open for her, "May I?" Nathan asked offering to take the bay from her.

"sure," she spoke passing her over to him.

As she passed her over the cries started to lower, there was still a few to be heard, "looks like you're a natural," she spoke watching Nathan interact with her.

"What's her story?" Haley asked Sarah.

"The mother was a teen in foster care and was in the right frame of mind or a stable home to be able to look after her," Sarah explained to her.

"Aww that's awful," Haley replied looking over at Nathan the little baby.

Yes, well we thought here that you guys would be the perfect family to adopt. If you're interested in a little girl," Sarah commented to them.

"Nate, can I hold her?" Haley spoke getting up and walking over to him.

"Of course," he spoke handing the little girl over to her.

As soon as Haley took the little girl in her arms she talked to cry. To her it feel so perfect and she felt a connection with the baby, like Grace telling her it was okay to move on with her.

"Wow! You guys really are great with her," that's the only time she hasn't talked when she has been with someone different," Sarah commented to them.

"Maybe it's a sign that we need her to be part of our family," Nathan replied to her.

"It's definitely a sign," Haley spoke nursing her softly in her arms.

"Well if you feel that she is right for you, let I'm going to have to ask you to name her," Sarah commented to them.

"Charlotte," Nathan spoke softly.

"Charlotte May Grace Scott," Haley replied looking over at him.

"It's perfect," Sarah spoke looking at the couple and how in love they were.

"I really want her to be ours," Haley spoke looking over at her.

"Well in that case all I need you to do is sign a few papers, since your police checks all came back clear," she replied to them.

"So you're telling us that we can walk out of here today with our daughter?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied to him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Haley questioned to them.

"Okay, well I just need you to sign these few papers and she is free to do. I will need to come out to your house at the start of the week. So that we can get her set up with your doctors to have all her recent injects and medical check-up," she explained to them.

"No problem, I can call the doctor a s soon as we get home," Haley replied to her.

"Well Just let me go gather up what stuff we have here belonging to Charlotte and then you're free to go," Sarah spoke leaving the room.

"Can I hold her again?" Nathan asked looking over at Haley.

"No, I finally got her over to sleep and I don't want her to wake," Haley replied to him.

"Okay," he spoke smiling at him.

"Right, so here are all the clothes and the car seat that we have for her," Sarah spoke coming back into the room.

"Thank you, "Nathan spoke taking the stuff from her.

"Good luck and I will see you at the start of the week," she replied to them.

They left the agency with Haley carrying Charlotte in her arms out to the car and Nathan with all the other stuff. They couldn't wait to get home now and introduce James to has little sister. Now that they felt their family was complete with the love they always wanted.

**So they finally got a baby. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please. **


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch47

Charlotte had been with the family a week and was settling in well. James loved helping his parents with whatever he could when it came to looking after her. Sarah had also been out that week to make sure that everything was in place and that everyone was getting on well. They also got all her medical information sorted out so she could have her first set on injections.

"How is she?" Nathan asked walking into the living room.

"She is doing well?" Haley spoke as she finished burping her.

"Mommy," can I hold her?" James asked softly.

"Okay, you have to sit up beside daddy," she commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke running over to sit beside Nathan.

Haley gently handed Charlotte over to James with the help of Nathan, "be careful buddy," Nathan spoke helping him out a little.

"I know daddy," he replied gently holding Charlotte.

"Do you like having a little sister James?" Haley questioned to him.

"Yeah, when she is older I'm going to teach her basketball," he replied to her.

"That's my boy," Nathan spoke smiling at her.

"What if she doesn't like basketball?" Haley questioned to him.

"She will," he spoke looking over at her.

"Okay then. Let daddy take her to get changed before everyone comes James," Haley commented to him.

Nathan gently lifted her from James and lifted upstairs to her room, where he changed her dirty diaper and got her ready for everyone coming round for the afternoon.

"You're a good girl," Nathan spoke softly to her.

Haley could hear him talking to her through the baby monitor that was in the kitchen.

"I'm a good boy," James spoke to Haley.

"Yes you are a great boy and the best big brother," she spoke lifting him up for a hug and kiss.

"Mommy stop," he spoke pushing away from him.

"What are you too old for hugs and kisses now?" she questioned to him.

"No," he spoke hugging her back again.

"That's my boy," she commented before letting him down again.

As Nathan came back down the stairs his parents and Haley's parents started to arrive. "Oh let me hold my granddaughter," Lydia spoke as she seen Nathan with her.

"You better check with Haley," he commented to her.

"Oh don't be silly Nathan and let me hold her," she replied to him.

"Mom, are your hands clean and I hope you're not sick," Haley spoke coming into the living room.

"I'm fine Haley, stop being overprotective," she commented to her daughter.

"I'm just being careful. I don't want her getting sick or anything," she explained to her mother.

"I'm not going to make her sick," she spoke taking Charlotte from Nathan.

"AWW she is perfect," Jimmy spoke walking over to look at his new granddaughter.

"Thanks daddy," Haley spoke smiling at him.

"So are you two new parents getting on with my beautiful granddaughter?" Dan questioned to them.

"We are getting on well and she is making life easy for us," Nathan replied to him.

"That's great to hear son," he replied to him.

"I'm a big brother now," James looking up at his grandparents.

"That's right you are," Deb spoke lifting him up.

Charlotte started fussing in Jimmy arms, "I'll take her dad," Haley spoke trying to take her from him.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm sure I can calm her down," he replied to her.

"No dad, it's okay. She probably due her nap about now anyways, "she spoke taking Charlotte and walking away with her.

"She really is so protective of her," Lydia spoke softly.

"Well it's understandable after everything they have gone through," Deb commented to him.

"I'm trying to help her be less over protective," Nathan commented to them.

"Good," Jimmy replied to him smiling.

"Right lets have so food before she wake up again," Haley spoke walking back into the room now carrying James in her arms.

They all sat round the table chatting and eating. All the parents could see how happy Nathan and Haley were now that their family was complete again. They knew that having Charlotte was extra special for Haley after everything she went through loosing Grace. They loved seeing her back to her normal self again even around James too.

**There is chapter ch47 now complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. There is only a few more chapters before this story will be coming to an end. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think**.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch48

Charlotte was now 11 months old and was getting on very well with the family. James loved having someone else to play with and still loved helping look after her. Brooke and Lucas were all so taken with their new niece as usual Brooke was spoiling her rotten with new clothes and toys. Haley loved having that mother and daughter time with her too.

Brooke and Lucas had offered to look after the kids for the evening, so Nathan and Haley could go out and celebrate their anniversary together. Haley was a little worried about leaving Charlotte for the first time.

"Hales relax its only going to be three hours max," Nathan spoke as he walked into Charlotte's room.

"I know babe, it's just this is the first time and what if something happens. I can't have her taken away from us," Haley spoke lifting her off her changing matt.

"Hales, we both know nothing bad will happen and if anything did happen. Both Lucas and Brooke would call us right way," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Yeah I know you're right. I'm just a little nervous.

"Daddy, when is Uncle Lucas coming?" James asked walking into his sister's room.

"He should be coming so buddy," Nathan replied to him.

"Good because I want to play basketball with him," James spoke excitedly.

"Okay, well just remember you have to do what Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke says," Haley commented to him.

"I will mommy," he spoke smiling at her.

"Good boy," she replied to him smiling.

When they got back downstairs they put Charlotte on the floor to play and James played along with her, "they are so cute together." Brooke spoke as she came walking in.

"Yes they are," Haley spoke smiling at her.

"So are you too all ready for dinner?" Lucas questioned to them.

"I am, I'm not so sure about Hales," he replied to him.

"Why what's wrong Hales?" He asked her.

"I'm just worried about leaving Charlotte," she commented to him.

"She will be fine Hales, if anything happens you will be the first person we call," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke hugging him.

"Go have fun you too," Brooke commented to them.

When they finally left the car and got in the car, Haley looked over at Nathan, "so where are you taking me Mr Scott?" she questioned to him.

"I thought since we haven't really had any alone time in the last few months we would have a nice little dinner and an early night in a hotel room," he commented to her.

"Wait a minute Nate, I'm not leaving Charlotte for a whole night," she commented to him.

"Haley she will be fine and if they need us they will call. If it makes you feel better you can text them and see how she is once we get to the hotel," he suggested to her.

"OKAY," she replied to him.

Once they got to the hotel they checked in and went up to their room. "This is lovely Nathan. Thank you for doing this for us," she spoke smiling at him.

"Well it is our anniversary and you deserve something nice after the last few months," he spoke looking back at her.

"How about we make use of the bed now and we can just order room service after," she suggested with a smirk on her face.

"I like the way you think Mrs Scott," he replied pulling her close to him.

"Well, I have been craving you for a long time now," she spoke looking up at him.

"I know how you feel," he spoke leaning in to kiss her.

Back at the house Lucas and James were playing NBA Live while Brooke was playing with Charlotte on the floor, "can you say Mama?" Brooke spoke softly to her.

Charlotte just kept smiling at her. "Brooke she is too young for that yet," Lucas commented to her.

"No she isn't don't be silly," she replied looking at him.

"Charlotte says mama," James asked coming to sit beside her.

"Mama," she spoke softly surprising everyone especially Lucas.

"Did she just do it?" Lucas spoke in shock.

"Yes, see I told you," Brooke answered looking over at him.

"Mama," she spoke softly again looking at James.

"Lucas record her and send it to them," Brooke commented to him.

Lucas got out his phone and recorded her and James as she kept saying it over and over again clapping her hands like James.

Nathan and Haley were in the middle of a hot make out session. When he phone started to go off, "mmm I better get that," she spoke pulling away from Nathan.

"Leave it, I'm sure it's nothing," he commented trying to kiss her again.

"I need to check it not Brooke or Lucas," she spoke reaching for her phone.

"It's Lucas," she spoke seeing her name appear on the phone.

"oh God," is everything okay?" Nathan asked starting to worry.

"He sent me a video," she spoke a little confused.

"Open it then," Nathan spoke sitting up on the bed.

Haley opened the video and was totally taken back when she pressed play, "Are you okay?" Nathan asked seeing her close to tears.

"We have to go home. I want to hear it myself," Haley spoke getting off the bed.

"Okay," he spoke getting up following her.

"I guess that the best anniversary gift you could get anyways," he commented to her.

"This for all this babe, I just want to be home and hear it for myself. I wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow," she commented to him.

"I understand Hales," happy anniversary," he replied to her.

"Happy Anniversary," she spoke as they went to check out and head back home again.

**There is ch48. There is which only two chapter left in this story and they are both going to be time jumps. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please write me a review if you are reading please. **


	49. Chapter 49

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch49

It had been a crazy few years in the Scott family; they wouldn't have it any other way. Charlotte had started kindergarten and James was in grade school, he was still the protective other brother when it came to Charlotte. Haley loved seeing how her children were so like her and Nathan. Now they couldn't imagine a life without Charlotte. Even Grace wasn't too far from their thoughts.

Today was James 8th birthday party and he was having his friends over for a basketball party. Since they had just started sports themselves at school. Nathan loved seeing him interact with all his friends and he seemed to be quite popular too.

Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen preparing the food and Charlotte was doing her best to help out too, "You know she is getting so like you," Brooke commented to her.

"Thanks I think so too," she replied looking to Charlotte and then Brooke.

"You wouldn't think she came from someone else," Brooke spoke softly.

"Yeah we try not to think about that, we will tell her when she is old enough to understand everything," Haley commented to her.

"So how's you life?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Brooke don't say that in front of her." She spoke pointing toward Charlotte.

"I didn't, that's why I spelt it out," Brooke corrected her.

"Whatever, if you must know things are good," she replied smiling at her.

"I knew it," she spoke excitedly smiling back at her.

"Knew what?" Nathan asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Haley quickly answered trying to change the subject.

"Brooke what were you ladies talking about?" Nathan asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from Haley.

"We were talking about S E X," she commented to him.

"That spells sex," James spoke coming into the question.

"It does, but why are you in here?" Nathan questioned to him.

"I wanted a drink," he replied to him.

"Well go back out to your friends and your dad will bring you one and James please don't use that word around your friends," Haley spoke feeling her face get a little red.

"Okay mommy," he spoke before leaving.

"Sex," Charlotte spoke looking up at Haley.

"Brooke your dead," Haley spoke glaring over at her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke as she run out of the kitchen.

"Come on Hales, it's not that bad I'm sure both her and James have heard us say a lot worry," he commented to her.

Well maybe from you," she snapped back at him.

"Sex," she spoke again.

"Nathan you better speak to your daughter. I'm not going to be the parent who gets a phone from the school when she is saying that to other children," Haley snapped at him.

"Charlotte sweetheart come here," Nathan commented to her.

She walked over to him, yes daddy," she spoke looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"You know the way we have the naughty step?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered softly confused thinking she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well that word is a naughty word and if you keep saying it you will be on the naughty step," he explained to her.

"I won't say it. James has to go on the naughty step because he said it," she replied back to him.

"It's okay, mommy already told James off. Now go play," he spoke handing her a cupcake before she left.

"That is why we don't say that sort of stuff and the children," Haley spoke as Brooke came back into the kitchen.

"Again I'm sorry," Brooke spoke walking over to stand beside Lucas.

"Brooke if you must know, Haley still as in control as she was when we were in High school," he commented embarrassing her.

"Nate honey, you are so not getting any tonight," she spoke glaring at him.

"Oh come on Hales, your time of the month is just over. So we both know we will be getting plenty tonight," he spoke coming up behind her.

"Well we will just have to see about that," she replied back to him.

"I know you want Hales," he spoke kissing her neck.

"Enough of that, we have a house full of children to keep happy and your son wants that drink," she spoke handing it to him.

"Don't worry I'll keep you happy later," he winked at her before leaving the kitchen.

Brooke and Lucas knew that Nathan and Haley could wait for this party to be over so they could have their alone time together. Brooke also learnt that she needed to be careful in what she said around her niece and nephew from now on. All in all it was turning out to be a great birthday for James.

**There is ch49. I hope you all reviewed reading this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter in the story and it is probably going to be a time jump as well. If you are reading please review for me**.


	50. Chapter 50

This is prompt from xo1998xo. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what come up with for the story.

The Love we Always Wanted ch50

Over the years life wasn't slowing down for the Scott family. They were busy with life and the kids were busy with high school, boyfriends and girlfriends. Nathan was the very overprotective dad when it came to Charlotte having a boyfriend and this annoyed her a time, she knew that he was looking out for her. James was following in his dad footsteps taking up basketball and playing on the varsity.

The Scott family were now on their annual summer trip to the beach house. Just the four of them, where they all got to spend some one on one time together. Nathan and Haley were having a rough time with Charlotte as she was starting to well like she was different from the rest of her family. This was starting to worry Haley.

"You know I think we are getting to the point where we are going to have to tell her," Nathan spoke bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

"I know you're right. I still see her as my little girl and I don't want to lose her if we tell her," Haley spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"Well look at it this week, we tell her now and let her accepts it or she finds out later down the line and cut us out of her life for good," Nathan explained trying to make Haley see both sides.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," Haley spoke getting up from her seat.

"Want me to come with you?" Nathan asked her.

"No, we don't need her hating both of us," she replied before walking away.

Charlotte was sitting on the beach watching the waves come in just thinking about school and life. As Haley came over to her, "is this space taken?" she questioned to her.

"Nope," she replied making room for her to sit down.

"So how are things with you?" Haley asked her.

"Okay I guess," she answered softly.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right," Haley spoke looking over at her.

"I guess as I have gotten older I can help the feeling that I'm different to everyone in this family. Like I don't have the same connection like you and dad have with James," she commented to Haley.

Haley took a few deep breaths thinking about what she was going to say, "Charlotte I maybe be able to answer those questions for you," she commented to her.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked giving Haley a confused look.

"Just promise me that you will hear me out before you say anything," Haley commented to her.

"Okay," she answered nervously.

"You knew your father and I got together very young and as I result of that we started having sex at a very young age. I fall pregnant with Grace in my senior year of high school; I also had an underlined womb infection that I had been battling with for years. So she developed in the wrong place causing me to miss carry. We were told that there was a slim chance that I would never have any more children. During the end of college I fall pregnant with James and it was at that point I had to take the decision to have my womb remove," she spoke giving Charlotte a chance to process everything she was hearing.

"So the reason I'm different is because I'm adopted," Charlotte spoke softly.

"Yes," Haley replied looking at her.

"Right, I think I want to be alone for a little while," charlotte spoke getting up and walking away.

"Charlotte I'm here if you want me to answer any other questions and this doesn't change anything I still love you," she spoke trying to hold back her tears.

She didn't say anything and just walked back to the house.

Nathan seen her coming back up the beach, "charlottes are you okay?" he asked her.

"I just want to be alone," she spoke walking past him.

It was when Charlotte ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door that James knew that something was wrong. He rushed to find Nathan, "is everything okay with Charlotte?" asked a little worried for her.

"Yeah we just told her that she was adopted so she might need some alone time," Haley commented to him.

"okay," he spoke heading back upstairs.

As he went he could hear Charlotte crying in her room and he gently knocked on the door," Hey, can I come in?" he asked gently opening her door.

"okay," she spoke sitting up on her bed.

"are you okay?" he questioned to her.

"no, I feel like my whole life has been a lie," she replied to James.

"I know your probably feeling mad and upset right now. Don't be angry with mom amd dad. They have been trying to do the right thing for you your whole life," he explained to her.

"Then why wait to now to tell me," she snapped back at him.

"You were too young to understand before. They needed to wait to tell you at an age that you would fully understand and accept it," he replied to her.

"Yeah but know it opens a whole other can of worms about my birth parents," she commented to him.

"Well I'm sure mom and dad will explain if you ask them. Just remember out of all the children they could have adopted they picked you. So you must be special to them in a lot of ways," he replied to her.

"Thanks James, I knew you would help me to see the better side of the situation," she spoke hugging him.

"No problem sis," he spoke as he left.

Charlotte took a few minutes to get herself together before going back down to find her parents, " Hey is it okay if I ask a few questions?" she spoke making her presence known to them.

"Of course," Nathan spoke turning to look at her.

"Do me birth parents know where I am?" she asked first.

"No, the girl that had you was in care and the father wasn't in the picture. So she made the decision when you were six months to have you put in care," Nathan explained her.

"Yeah she must have wanted me if she had me for six months," Charlotte replied to them.

"Charlotte from what we were told the family your mom was living with spent more time caring for you. So that why the decision was made," Haley replied to her.

"Okay, the only other question I have is why you chose me?, when you had hundreds of other babies to pick from," she asked looking at them both.

"The day we went to the agency to pick another baby that was actually a boy. Sarah told us about you and I wanted to see you. So she brought you to us. You were crying so hard, when your dad held you it died down and then when I got you, you fall asleep in my arms. Sarah told us we were the only people that could get you to sleep. As I held you that afternoon I felt a connection like you were meant to be. That's why we both took the decision to adopt you," she explained to her.

"Did you adopt me to replace Grace?" she asked nervously.

"Never, Grace is always going to be a part of this family and that why you have her name as one of yours," Nathan explained to her.

"Thank you for taking the time to explain everything to me," she commented to them.

"Charlotte you know that this doesn't change anything. We still love you the same, if you want to look for your real mom we will help you out," Haley commented to her.

Charlotte went back upstairs to find James to help her do something nice as a surprise. As the day went on Nathan and Haley were a little worried that Charlotte hadn't taken things well as thought she had. Late that afternoon Nathan and Haley were sitting on their usual spot on the beach when they were joined by James and Charlotte.

"Is everything okay," Haley asked nervously looking at Charlotte.

"Yeah I just wanted to give this to you guys," she spoke handing them a gift.

Haley quickly opened it to see what was inside. When she looked at it, Charlotte and James had made a phot collage of all their family photos together over the years.

"We have come a long when from when you and I first sat on this beach together," Nathan commented to Haley.

"Yeah you're right, Charlotte what's this for," Haley questioned to her.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I don't want to find me birth mom. I have all the people that ever wanted to love me right her. That's all that I wanted in life is to have family that love me and I already have that," she spoke looking at both her parents.

"I guess this beach did give us the love we always wanted," Nathan spoke softly.

"I think you're right. I'm always going to want to love all of you always and forever, she spoke leaning in to kiss him.

In that moment the felt that the love they always wanted was what they had finally got and there life was complete with their perfect little family.

**Wow this story has finally come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading all long and reviewed the story the whole way whole. Mostly thanks to xo1998xo for giving the chance to write this story for her. I really hope that I have done her proud and she loves how the story has turned out. **

**There is another work in the works, I'm not sure yet when I will start to update it. If anyone has a naley idea they would like me to write, just send me a PM. **


End file.
